SWAT Vongola
by AlexOkami
Summary: Esto es un R27!con toques ALL x 27... Mi intento con esta Pareja. Summary: "¿Quien dice que en la policia no hay amor? Y que las esposas que usan para los criminales tienen otro uso también?"...Denle una oportunidad! Todo Review es Bienvenido.Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo. 1: "Prologo"**

***S.W.A.T – Vongola***

Hola, hola! Este es otro Fic que ya tenia, y pues me dio por subirlo espero les guste jeje. Al igual que el primero que subí, con el titulo no se me ocurrió algo mejor pero bueno. Si les gusta lo continuare jajajaja y si no hasta aquí lo dejo xD. Esto es un R27 o lo que es lo mismo Reborn x Tsuna y también "pequeñas sorpresitas" XD. *quizá algo de All27, todavía lo pienso jajaja*(Realmente me gusta esta pareja al igual que el ~18x27~ así que pues intentare hacer un gran R27 si les gusta XDD)… Oh, creo que se me olvidaba poner que es un AU…

PD: De "Jefe y algo mas"… Me demorare un poco en actualizar D: … Finalmente ya entre a la escuela y mi tiempo para escribir no lo creo que sea mucho, pero no se preocupen. Intentare entre ratos escribir para así avanzar! Así que sean pacientes "Onegai" – reverencia – sin mas lean =3

* * *

"_pensamientos"_

-hablan personajes-

_aclaración_

__hablan italiano_(español)_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico* pero por ahora solo será leve, con el tiempo espero hacerlo mas… ustedes saben, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra.

* * *

Capitulo 1. "Prologo".

_Quien dice que en la policía no hay o a habido "amor". Y que a veces a las esposas que usan para detener los criminales, no se les da otro uso?_

"_**S.W.A.T VONGOLA"**_

_*Dentro de una sala de interrogatorios*_

Tsuna, trae el expediente de Byakuran Gesso! – hablo un hombre de presencia imponente que tenia dos curiosas patillas que sobresalían sobre su sombrero fedora y vestía un traje negro de apariencia muy costosa. Se encontraba de pie, en frente de un peliblanco con ojos color purpura y tenía una curiosa marca del mismo color debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

H-Hai – respondió algo nervioso un joven castaño de estatura promedio*sale del lugar*

Ara, ara no puedo creer que ese lindo chico me haya golpeado*risita* - murmuro con un aire impregnado de burla.

Tsk, será mejor que te calles Gesso! – alzo un poco su voz. Pero si que tenía un algo intimidante.

Etto… Aquí esta, "Jefe" – entro de nuevo el castaño. Pero mantenía su mirada fija y seria delante de aquel delincuente.

Bien *toma los papeles* Byakuran Gesso, jefe mafioso de la familia "Millefiore" tus crímenes consisten en poseer armas de clasificación "D" de nivel 5 y asesinatos. Eres consiente de que estas acabado– dijo el hombre de fedora con cierta sonrisa de superioridad.

"oh" pero saben? Yo simplemente buscaba hacer un mundo mejor – respondió mientras veía al castaño de arriba-abajo que se encontraba de pie, y tenia la mirada fija – Tsunayoshi-kun podemos hablar a solas?

Eh? Yo… - respondió un poco dudoso, después de todo el es el asistente del jefe y rara vez iba o bien participaba en el "campo de batalla".

No, No lo hará, el es mi asistente él no es parte de esto, así que abstente de hablar cosas innecesarias! – se interpuso en medio del castaño y la mirada "rara" y "curiosa" del peliblanco.

N-No, esta bien Jefe, me quedare – le respondió con una mirada que demostraba seguridad – después de todo también este es mi trabajo.

*gruñido* bien, cualquier cosa rara que sucede sabrás que hacer ¿correcto? – comento el mayor antes de retirarse.

Hai – respondió – estaré bien – dijo mientras sonreía.

*se cierra la puerta, el castaño se sienta y observa fijamente a Byakuran, tiene esposadas las manos, y en el cuello tiene un dispositivo que al parecer inhibe su cuerpo y quizá lo mate si hace algo por demás raro o amenazante. Mientras hubo un silencio algo perturbador *

Ara, ara Tsunayoshi-kun, nunca imagine que trabajas para la policía con esa linda cara y cuerpecito que tienes es casi ilógico pero a la vez lógico – hablo para romper el silencio, Byakuran.

Je, supongo que he de decir "Gracias" no? – respondió algo serio Tsuna, mientras tenia una sonrisa de medio lado.

Eres divertido, lastima que antes no nos conocimos, me hubiera gustado "tenerte" jejeje – dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa algo perturbadora – pero no me quejare, el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue de lo mas "excitante" sabes?

Eso era mi trabajo, y me alegro que ya haya terminado – respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos – en fin no vine a recordar Byakuran-san, dime donde se encuentran las armas que obtuviste secretamente de Vongola? - pregunto cortante.

Y yo que pensando que te agradaba, pero veo que no – soltó fingiendo estar triste.

Realmente una parte de mi le agrada pero, el modo en el que hace las cosas no es el correcto, en el mundo hay gente que desconoce las cosas que los rodean y bien no es bueno hacer sufrir a las personas por sentimientos egoístas *suspiro* y bien? – pregunto de nuevo, realmente esta persona lo ponía nervioso e impaciente.

Que motivante discurso, no por nada eres Vongola Tsunayoshi je-je-je – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

*Tsuna solo abrió un poco los ojos en ademan de sorpresa, no esperaba que ese tipo supiera su verdadera identidad y quedaba muy corto decir que ya estaba totalmente Nervioso y tenia algo de Miedo, no es la primera vez que trata con criminales, pero este era diferente*

Pero esta bien, realmente me agradas y te lo diré así que acércate un poco nee? – indico mientras movía su mano izquierda en ademan de que se acercara.

*el castaño se acerco, pero aun así tuvo cuidado en tomar la distancia*

~en el otro cuarto de la sala de interrogación, para precisar detrás de una ventana-espejo~

Tsk, ese hij… - murmuro un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes.

Gokudera! - lo silencio un joven mas alto de cabellos negros y ojos de color como el ámbar – es Tsuna, así que no debes preocuparte.

Tch, ya se pero ese sujeto se esta pasando – le respondió

A callar – ordeno el Jefe - _"si por mi fuera ya lo hubiera matado, pero la información que posee es de vital importancia si se atreve a hacerle algo mas a Tsuna, lo mato" _

De pronto la cara de los tres sujetos se tornó dos sorprendidas y sonrojados, la otra parecía la de un demonio y desprendía un aura terrible.

¡Lo mato! – Susurro el mayor de los otros dos, mientras un camaleón saltaba a su mano y se transformaba en una pistola – es hora de ponerlo a dormir _"eternamente"_

No, Reborn-san! – grito algo nervioso el peliplateado.

* * *

¿Y que sucedió?

:

:

:

Delante de ellos, estaba una escena totalmente perturbadora Byakuran estaba besando a Tsuna. El menor estaba totalmente sonrojado al acercase el peliblanco le susurro algo a Tsuna en su oído, entonces cuando e iba voltear lo tomo de la corbata y lo acerco y le planto un beso. Muy apasionado…

"_hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" –_ no pudo evitar pensar Tsuna ese era el primer beso que recibía! _de un hombre_ Claro ya había tenido una o dos "novias" pero el realmente nunca se sintió interesado por ellas, su trabajo era peligroso y casi no pasaba tiempo con ellas, así que decidió dejarlas.

"_hiiieee, esto no me gustaa! Por que un hombre como el?"- se movía mentalmente de derecha a izquierda – "por que no pudo ser de alguien que me gustara, no de un criminal!"- reflexiono – "eeeh! Que estoy diciendo, esto ya es demasiado, demasiado raro" – pensó como ultimo antes de…_

Apártate Tsuna! – hablo Reborn mientras apuntaba con su singular pistola.

Tsuna se sorprendió un poco, por la actitud que tenia, pero pues igual no se quejaría. Se aparto y callo sentado la bala tan solo rozo la mejilla de Gesso, realmente fue inesperado que la hubiera podido esquivar, Reborn nunca fallaba.

Ara, ara de nuevo el jefe? Ne, ne Tsunayoshi-kun este hombre es tu novio o algo por el estilo – pregunto divertido Byakuran.

E-Ettoo… no… yo – no podía articular ninguna oración, realmente se puso nervioso y se le hacia un notorio sonrojo en su cara – yo… el no… es mi amigo! – por fin se decidió a hablar mostrando una mirada muy seria – Byakuran Gesso si vuelve a acercarse a mi de esa forma, me encargare de que se vaya para siempre a la prisión de máxima seguridad "Vindice" y no salga jamás – dijo mirándolo, mientras se limpiaba los labios, y si las miradas mataran, Byakuran estaría ya muerto.

*Del otro lado de la habitación sus dos amigos, Yamamoto y Gokudera se quedaron algo sorprendidos por el cambio que tuvo su amigo, ya que raras veces lo habían visto actuar asi*

Tsuna, estas bien? – pregunto el hombre mientras apuntaba a Gesso, pero claro, en su voz había un tinte de enojo y algo de rabia – Te estoy hablando Tsunayoshi!

*gruñido silencioso y hablo en Italiano*

_Uscire di qui, mi prenderó cura di questo tipo_(sal de aquí, yo me encargo de este tipo)__

_Capito il, Boss _(entendido, jefe)_ _

_Byakuran sonrió, burlonamente, el sabia hablar italiano pero al parecer ese joven castaño se quedo como "desorientado" y hablo – oh il piccolo si puó parlare italiano? Je, ora mi piace di piú _(oh, el pequeño sabe hablar italiano? Je, ahora me gusta más)__

_Reborn solo se limito a seguirle apuntando mientras daba la orden de que se llevaran a Byakuran._

*sale de la habitación y va hacia donde esta Tsuna.*

"_ese maldito, hare que lo maten en Vindice por hacer semejante cosa, con ese Dame-Tsuna y ese me las pagara por dejarse"_

* * *

*mientras tanto*

Tsuna-Decimo! – hablaron sus dos mejores amigos.

Lo siento, creo que aun no me acostumbro a esto – respondió en un murmuro mientras estaba cabizbajo.

(…)

Por cierto Tsuna, no sabia que hablabas Italiano – hablo al mas joven, para hacer el lugar menos tenso.

Claro que si sabe! Idiota – grito/respondió Gokudera - el Decimo es de Italia verdad?.

*ruidos, insultos*

Etto… Gokudera-kun, veras realmente yo soy japonés, bueno japonés-italiano.

Que? – respondió con un grito – en serio? Pero…

Mi apellido "Sawada" es por parte de mis padres, pero realmente tengo o más bien comparto lazos sanguíneos con "Primo Vongola" – le respondió ya mas calmado, mientras veía por la ventana-espejo cuando sometían y se llevaban a Byakura Gesso.  
El mayor problema que hubo para las agencias policiacas.

Bien, es hora de hacer "papeleo" – suspiro resignado – al fin este caso fue cerrado…

Ne, Tsuna, que tal si vamos a beber? – Pregunto Yamamoto para hace un poco mas cómodo el lugar – ya sabes, como una pequeña fiestecita?

Como se te ocurre decir eso, Friki del Beisbol – le grito – de verdad contigo

T-Tranquilo, Gokudera-kun quizá Yamamoto tenga razón, trabajar como asistente de Reborn es demasiado cansado jeje – le dijo para calmarlo mientras sonreía un poco nervioso.

Que dices "Dame-Tsuna" – hablo una voz macabra, atrás de la espalda del castaño… _el cual se puso de rígido y como si estuviera dentro de un bloque de hielo_

HIIIIIIEEE – se escucho un grito en todo Japón – Y-Yo… R-Reborn – ahora si que estaba en problemas – Etto… N-No es lo que…

A callar "Dame-Tsuna" y pues si, aceptamos Yamamoto realmente quiero descansar – respondió el otro pelinegro y después bufo como si estuviera cansado y dio un pequeño bostezo y fijo su mirada en Tsuna.

"_De que habla! Es mas de que esta tan cansado! El que hace todo el papeleo que él debería hacer soy yo! TwT " – pensaba el castaño mientras sentía que de él salía un aura negra._

Por eso que piensas "Dame-Tsuna" por eso harás el doble de papeleo de la próxima semana oíste! – le indico _ mas bien ordeno amenazantemente_

"_Hiii! Ni es mis pensamientos estoy a salvo acaso… ¿él lee la mente?"– _Pensó y se puso cabizbajo – _"esperen… ¿¡eso es posibleee!" – se sacudió mentalmente pero…_

Realmente, no es difícil contigo – Reborn le susurro de cerca, al menor en su oreja izquierda.

Y para sazonarlo un poco le dio una pequeña lamida… Tsuna se sonrojo como nunca, Byakuran le robo su "primer beso" _con un hombre, ya lo dije_ y ahora Reborn, lo… lo manoseaba?

Oh, Dios que pasa con el mundo el dia de hoy? – dijo en un murmullo – _Alaude…_

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_¿Fin del primer capitulo?…_

_Y bien que les pareció? OwO o doy pena para el R27 xD? Jajajaja pues realmente lo hice de esta temática de "policías" pues, por que XD a okami-san le gusta la "acción" *sin doble sentido XDD* _

_Mmm si :P espero les haya gustado xDD y así que no me linchen D: *golpeen* si el italiano que puse no era como esta jajaja, lo saque de un traductor :P ya desearía hablarlo *sonrisa* . Aaah se me olvidaba xD si les gusta esta historia (y pues si tiene suficientes Reviews *para sobornar*, ok no jajaja ) mmm pues supongo que en otro capitulo 2 estarán bebiendo ojojojo pero cosas pueden suceder xDD (bueno no las engañare, realmente no he escrito el 2do capitulo jajaja pero ya veré). Realmente soy muy aplicada en la escuela u.u por eso no me puedo desconcentrar tanto, pero bueno… Ya no las aburriré con mi historia/excusa (de nuevo) *risas*_

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, adelante es bienvenida!**_

_**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*) lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD **_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. **

***S.W.A.T VONGOLA***

**Hola! Como ven estoy viva, no andaba de parranda, y ni me perdí xD**

Bueno esperaba un poco mas de Reviews xD pero pues por los que hubieron estoy feliz de igual modo ^ ^ espero que en este ya haya un poquito mas :P jajajajajaja… agradezco a aquellas que pusieron en "Favoritos " y "Alertas" :3 ¡! TwT tengo aceptación jajaja xDD ok ya xDD.  
Les contare el por que tarde realmente, bueno ¬¬ tenia inspiración y andaba mi computadora portátil por que pues igual necesitaba hacer tarea (la cual no hice hasta el día siguiente -.- y espero no haya salido mal T.T)… y bla bla y todo y yo bien así de "aah hare mi tarea, y pues escribiré los capis (de S.W.A.T y Jefe y algo mas) :3 si no me linchan D: " y… "NOOO", si señoras y señores (¿?) ¬¬ casi gritaba eso (jaja xD ) sale para acabarla de males, ninguna conexión servía para conectar el cargador! Y busque y busque en toda la casa en donde estaba y ninguna me sirvió (eran de 2 entradas. Osea solo tenia dos rayitas donde uno mete la clavija o eso XP y el cargador es de 3) y la que encontré de 3 tampoco sirvió al parecer igual estaba baja la luz ¬¬ en fin, y como no quería perder mi bien mas preciado xDD me resigne y ya no hice nada -.-U … Ya fin de la anécdota :P

**PD: Y de "Jefe y algo mas" ya casi tengo el capitulo así que no desesperen :S**

* * *

Espero les guste el capitulo me esforcé uff:

"_pensamientos"_

-hablan personajes-

_aclaración_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico* pero por ahora solo será leve, con el tiempo espero hacerlo mas… ustedes saben, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. **

***S.W.A.T VONGOLA***

Después del incidente en la sala de interrogatorios, todos ahora se encontraban en un bar.

Estaban, como de costumbre Yamamoto y Gokudera peleando por "X" razón ya ni se sabía que eran lo que peleaban solo que Tsuna estaba en medio de Takeshi y Hayato, el castaño a veces sonreía un poco nervioso, y realmente lo estaba, estaba nervioso ya que ambos hablaban muy cerca de el y a veces la manitos se les iban a donde no debía... Mas la de Yamamoto que al parecer buscaba algo en el cuerpo delgado de Tsuna. Este solo no dijo nada, dado que pensaba que era por que estaban ebrios, con sumo cuidado le quito la mano no quería verse grosero. Y realmente quizá permitía eso simplemente por que esos dos son sus mejores amigos, pero no contaba con la mirada asesina de cierto pelinegro con curiosas patillas que bebía de vez en cuando y estaba tan perdido observando a los "compañeros" que ni siquiera notaba los coqueteos que le lanzaban un grupo de mujeres del lugar.

-Disculpen ya v-vengo voy al baño – hablo por fin el castaño, el no estaba del todo "borracho".

-Ve con cuidado, Tsuna~ – hablo Yamamoto tan tranquilo como de siempre.

-E-Entendido *hip* Decimo~~ - respondió Gokudera este ya estaba "listo".

-Hmm – solo gruño como respuesta el de las patillas rizadas, miraba como el pequeño y delgado cuerpo se perdía entre la gente del lugar realmente ese chico tenia encanto y el ni siquiera lo notaba por no decir que usara eso a su favor.

"_No me explico como yo, Reborn Arcobaleno no pueda hacerlo caer ante mi. Hmp quizá por eso es que me gusta tanto y lo deseo demasiado"_

-E-Etto… Disculpe ¿donde se encuentran los baño? – pregunto nervioso el castaño a un joven alto de ojos bicolores, al parecer era un barman...

-Oya, oya miren que tenemos aquí ¿Que hace una lindura como tu en un lugar como este? – le respondió/pregunto mientras le tomaba de la barbilla y lo acerco mas a su rostro.

-E-Emm p-podría soltarme por favor – le dijo Tsuna, intentaba parecer calmado y sereno.

-"Oh" – murmuro – bien los baños, están al fondo a la derecha – le respondió mientras en su cara tenia una sonrisa algo "perversa" y quitaba su mano del pequeño rostro.

Tsuna solo frunció su ceño – _"Que le sucede al mundo hoy me besa ese Byakuran, Reborn me… -_ no pudo continuar la oración mental, por que se sonrojo demasiado. No lo iba a admitir pero no es como si no fuera verdad – _"Reborn es atractivo, pero el es ¡mi jefe! Además siempre me anda molestando y supongo que debe tener una larga lista de amantes"_…

Pensaba mientras caminaba al baño, entro y se puso frente al lavabo realmente se sentía cansado y mareado en fin, se lavo la cara, salió del baño y volvió al lugar en donde estaba sentado y sin mas agarro el "agua" que había en un vaso. Pero si duda alguna cuando termino de beber, sintió que tenía un sabor algo fuerte.

-C-Creo q-que no era agua – hablo, pero fue casi inaudible.

-"Oh, te pega duro el licor" Nee Tsuna… - hablo Yamamoto mientras tomaba un vaso de mas cerveza y le paso uno a Tsuna – ese vaso era de Gokudera, el no bebe cerveza.

-¿Eh? Ya v-veo ¿Donde esta? – pregunto el castaño, mientras buscaba a su amigo.

(N/A: Tsuna en este caso no soporta los "licores" (ya saben como el whisky por ejemplo)… Pero si la cerveza y quizá el vino ¿raro no?)

-Parece que tenia que contestar una llamada – le respondió serio, el pelinegro mientras veía el lugar en el estaba el ya mencionado.

-Oh, ya veo Y-Yamamoto – respondió el castaño mientras iba a tomar el vaso, se sentía algo mareado y caliente de la cara.

-Hey! Tsuna, nos vamos – hablo algo molesto Reborn mientras le quitaba de la mano el vaso de licor – mañana empiezas el papeleo

-"Hiii" N-No, E-Espera jeje R-Reborn! – hablo/protesto el no tan menor.

-A callar "Dame-Tsuna" – indico mientras sonreía un poco – bien, nosotros nos vamos Yamamoto.

-Ok, Ok – le respondió el otro pelinegro - vayan con cuidado, yo me encargo de Hayato~

-O-Oii quien te crees para hablarme por mi nombre, *hip* tu Idiota del Beisbol~ – hablo por fin el peli plateado que estaba de regreso, y se disponía a hablar con el castaño – Y-Yo me puedo c-cuidar solo, oíste! – respondió mas molesto, pero en su cara tenia un ligero sonrojo.

-Ma, ma, ma tranquilo, te llevo a tu casa y ¡ya! – Hablo mientras tenia una sonrisa- además al parecer también Tsuna se va.

_-"no me voy Yamamoto… ¡me llevan!" – pensó mientras veía a Reborn y soltaba un pesado suspiro_

-¿Qué? *hip* ¿En serio Decimo? – pregunto al castaño que estaba observando al mayor de patillas rizadas con una mueca de enojo y después resignación.

-E-Eh, si, mañana tengo que hacer el papeleo y demás cosas de Reborn – le respondió mientras se le asomaba un aura negra.

~ Y después de peleas de quien se iba y quien no etc. etc.… Más gritos _ cortesía de Gokudera _ todos se despedían afuera~

-Nos vemos ¡Tsuna y Bebe! – hablo Yamamoto mientras en su hombro estaba apoyado un ya, demasiado ebrio Gokudera Hayato.

Reborn, solo frunció su ceño al escuchar ese "apodo" que tenia, ya que era un poco mas bajito, pero eso si, mas alto que Tsunayoshi cuando iban en la Academia. Y eso que el era de los mejores.

* * *

-Bien – hablo por fin el mayor – vamos Tsuna…

-H-Hai Reborn, ¡nos vemos chicos! – se despidió mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa y agitaba la mano al mismo tiempo veía a sus amigos dirigirse al auto del otro pelinegro.

-Wow que frio – hablo bajito Tsuna, mientras veía que sus amigos se fueran bien, ya que Yamamoto por eso no bebió demasiado – por que no traje mi gabardina…

-De verdad que eres un "Dame" – le dijo el mayor que tenía junto a él.

-¡oye! – grito curioso el menor mientras inflaba sus mejillas ya sonrojadas.

El mayor no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, le agradaba que el menor tuviera esas facetas con el, aunque… No podía olvidar cuando el castaño le sonreía a ese engreído que era su "Novio" en la Academia de Entrenamiento *COMSUBIN*

-Toma – le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros del menor, y el solo se quedo con la camisa y el pequeño "chalequito" que hacia juego con el traje.

-¿E-Eh? Etto… no, yo me voy a mi casa – hablo nervioso mientras se iba a quitar el saco – estaré bien – le dijo mientras sonreía.

-No seas idiota, quédate el saco hace demasiado frio en la noche de hoy - murmuro mientras ponía su mano, impidiendo al castaño quitarse el saco.

-Etto… H-Hai – respondió dándose por vencido – Gracias Reborn – murmuro y elevo la mirada brindándole al mayor una gran sonrisa.

- Hmp – gruño como respuesta el pelinegro al castaño mientras empezaban a caminar a su auto.

-Bien, nos vemos R-Reborn – comento el castaño, mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta -"_Por que se me tuvo que descomponer el auto_" – suspiro.

-Espera, te llevare, y te quedaras en mi casa, Tsuna – indico _amenazantemente_ el mayor mientras detenía a Tsuna – Estas algo ebrio y no se si llegaras entero, aparte te queda muy lejos– hablo al mismo tiempo que arrastraba prácticamente al menor a su auto.

-P-Pero, no quiero ser una molestia – replicaba – de verdad, ¡estaré bien!

-Vamos, y no eres una molestia, ¡oíste! – Le alzo un poco su voz – vamos.

-H-Hai - respondió nervioso – _"Quizá el tenga razón"_.

Y ya calmada la situación se subieron al auto y hubo silencio, no era del todo incomodo pero pues igual no tenían mucho que decirse. Y así estuvieron por aproximadamente 20 minutos.

-Hey, ¿Tsuna? – dio una mirada rápida y se sorprendió un poco, Tsunayoshi se quedo dormido en el sillón del auto pero realmente tenia una cara provocativa _ al menos para el_ - De verdad, que no se por que me atraes

(…)

-Hey Tsuna, despierta – hablaba el pelinegro mientras movía al castaño.

-waaaa~ ¿ Q-Que? – Respondió el menor con un bostezo – ¿llegamos? – pregunto todavía un poco dormitado mientras se frotaba los ojos…

-Hmp – le dio como respuesta – bájate, ya sabes donde entras ¿no? Iré a estacionar el automóvil.

-H-Hai – le dio como respuesta – te veo entonces en un momento.

- Claro – y espero a que el menor entrara a su hogar luego fue a acomodar su auto al "garaje".

~En la casa de Reborn~

-Waaaa. Oh hace tanto que no vengo a la casa de Reborn O-O – murmuro para si mismo mientras entraba a hogar del "Hitman" - ¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy mojado de mi pantalón? – se pregunto, pero intentaba acordarse – Mmm ni idea, pero mejor me cambio… -_"Donde es que deje ropa aquella ves, oh ya"_ -

(…)

-Dame-Tsuna, ¿donde estas? – entro el moreno, pero al no ver al chico lo busco pero luego prefirió no hacerlo enfrente de el estaba la imagen que algún día desearía y haría realidad ver – maldición… TSK – realmente si pudiera se pegaría contra la pared.

* * *

_~~~ Pequeño Flash back desde el punto de vista de Reborn~~~_

_-Después de que termine de acomodar el auto, subí a mi apartamento, bueno realmente es espacioso lo considero mas mi "Hogar" ya que tengo otros lugares para cuando hago, ustedes saben ¿verdad?... Cuando me entra la necesidad de satisfacerme con una buena compañía femenina...-_

_-Entre y no vi a "Dame-Tsuna" y digamos que me "preocupe" entonces me dirigí a mi habitación. Pero cuando lo encontré juro que en ese instante me entro ganas de tirármelo ahí mismo quisiera o no. El muy "Dame" realmente sabe como calentar a alguien se estaba cambiando de ropa a mi parecer, pero lo que me afecto fue que no tenía sus pantalones y justamente se estaba quitando la camisa yo veía su espalda y se podía ver la delgada y delicada figura que poseía ese castaño al que tanto deseo- algo lo desconcentro._

_-¡R-Reborn! – me grito sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo que me causo gracia es que se tapaba de una manera graciosa, realmente nunca me he considerado bisexual o algo por el estilo pero realmente este chico saca esa parte de mi- se voltea, pero lo mira de reojo._

_-¿P-Por q-que me ves así? – me pregunta, muy inocente esa camisa y esa pose que tiene no ayuda mucho. Realmente me levanta la/el libido*._

_-siempre te veo así – le respondo – pero será mejor que te cambies rápido, por que igual yo necesito cambiarme – le dije sin mas, y me di la vuelta, realmente eso fue demasiado ver como un lado de su camisa se le resbalaba y me mostraba parte de su cuello y hombro realmente… es "tentador"_

_~~~fin del flash back y del punto de vista de Reborn~~~_

* * *

_(Narra Autora ^w^U)_

*ring* *ring*

-Diga - contesto algo cortante el pelinegro mientras inhalaba aire para tranquilizarse.

-_Realmente no sabes aprovechar, las oportunidades que se te presentan ¿sabes?- hablo una voz conocida – nufufu…_

-Imposible… Tú… - hablo algo dudoso, pero se mantenía serio.

-_Sera mejor que lo cuides, por que tal vez yo me lo lleve… Ahora~ - eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar_

-Espera – alzo su voz – ¡TSUNA!

_se escucha una explosión_

-¡MALDICION TSUNA! – Grito el pelinegro cuando soltó el teléfono y se dirigía a la habitación.

~antes~

El castaño escucho la voz de Reborn, de pronto sintió que algo no andaba bien y claramente pudo sentir que algo se dirigía a donde estaba.  
Estaba a punto de salir cuando pudo sentir claramente que algo se acercaba mas rápido, a como pudo se acomodaba la ropa y al mismo tiempo esquivaba ciertas cosas "raras" no pudo distinguir que eran, al parecer alguien lo golpeo y salió casi volando de la habitación se iba a levantar pero claramente sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía quizá era un somnífero lo que había en esas cosas que logro ver mejor, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder ponerse de pie o a lo mucho mantenerse despierto para ver al atacante.

-N-No, pu-puedo ah – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Ara, ara, esto será divertido – hablo una voz ya reconocida, y con un aire arrogante

Y en un segundo para Tsuna todo se volvió oscuro….

_Alaude, no - _dijo por ultimo.

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_¡KONICHIWA! ^^_

_O_O ¿que será que pasara? O_O (no lo se xDD realmente) no me linchen D: ¡! Después de todo es un fic policiaco (¿? Según yo jajaja) _

_EJEJEJE SE QUE ME TARDE Xd PERO ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA CASI NADA D: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO YA DIJE AL INICIO DE "JEFE Y ALGO MAS" YA TENGO UNAS CUANTAS HOJAS PERO NO TARDARE ¡! Y PUES NO SE SI ES MI IDEA O QUEDO ALGO FLOJIN EL CAPITULO (¿?) JEJE ESPERO HAYA MAS REVIEW ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR =)_

_COMSUBIN = _("Commando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori" = Comando de Reagrupamientos Subalternos de Incursores – Milicia Italiana).

*LA/EL LIBIDO: MM NO SABIA COMO COLOCAR ESO ._. GOMEN! – Hace muchas reverencias – TwT siempre fui algo mala con la redacción en la escuela D:

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_**Y RESPONDIENDO A LOS REVIEWS:**_

**Piffle Priincess: **_jajajaja como ya pudiste ver xD aquí esta XDD jajajaaja y claro aceptare tu propuesta jajajaja ok no xDD y me disculpo por tardar D:_

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **_lo de Alaude es probable xD que lo explique en el otro capitulo xDD jajaja por que todavía no lo tengo aun :P jajaja pero ya, ya todo a su tiempo jojojo – hablando como viejita bebiendo té (O-O)_

**Bianchixgodera25:**_ jajaja Gracias ^^ eso espero no decepcionarlas D: por que seria horrible D: jeje pero bueno XDD espero te haya gustado el capi._

**Katekyo1827R27X27: **_jejeje ya viste xDD aquí esta el capitulo y sobre tus cuestiones aguanta querida saltamontes (jajaja) ahora ya iré a eso espérame tantito xD :3_

**Kuro-Neko Len: **_nee-san ¬3¬ tanto sabemos tu y yo XDD que con trabajo y haces las tareas xDD jajaja y sobre lo de la "Acción" jajaja por eso especifique ¬O¬ jajaja y no me digas que soy como esos carvernicolas que tengo por "amigos" XDDD (O_O no se por que puse cavernícolas pero bueno) jajaja su perversión a veces se pega :SS_

**Marhaya: **_jejeje Gracias :3 por comentar igual jeje :3 y si, lo se xDD fue corta jajaja pero era un prologo todavía xDD y pues de Reborn creeme que habrá ciertas cosas jojojo ¬w¬ (al menos mientras no se me vayan las ideas xDD) _

**De paso mira: **:3_ curioso nombre amiga (¿Verdad? jaja O_O?)… ok, ok noo xDD en fin XDD Gracias y como ves ya esta el 2do capitulo :3 y me alegra que te guste el 1827 *-* jajaja vas por buen camino ;) jajaja y realmente agradezco que les haya gustado el inicio :P_

**Hatsuki: **_aunque fue corto el Review xD pues igual me alegro que te haya gustado :3 y sip continuare lento pero lo hare XDD_

**The-Queen-Nasuda:**_ Gracias por las correcciones :S espero que ya haya quedado mejor O-O jejeje :´3 (TwT me sentí regañada xDD jaja pero como ya dije y mi nee-san lo sabe, la redacción siempre fue un problema para mi xd) me esforzare :P jeje Gracias por la ayuda y observaciones ;3_

**Y RESPONDIENDO A CIERTAS DUDAS:**

***Propongan las parejas que quisieran ver xD, realmente no se si incluya así, tan profundo a la 1era Generacion Vongola xDD nah quizá, sip aparezcan esperemos que ideas mas se le ocurren a esta okami :3 **

***Lo de Alaude igual, quizá lo explique en el otro capitulo xDD mm se me ocurren a veces tantas cosas pero no se, a veces no encuentro del todo ¡como plasmarlas! -.-U pero no se preocupen o me dejo de llamar AlexOkami-san! *llamitas alrededor de ella* **

***E intentare poner mas personajes jeje para que no se vea tan vacio (Acepto Ideas)**

***Y de lo del All x 27 o bien All x Tsuna :3 sip creo que eso si abra XDD hasta quizá sea lo quieran vio… ¬u¬ pero obviamente NOO llegare a tanto :S ya que en este fic es R27 jo-jo-jo**

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click **__**xD si tienen critica constructiva, adelante es bienvenida!**_

_**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*) lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD, aunque igual también me gustaría un aire acondicionado aquí donde vivo hace demasiado calor xd**_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo. 3.

Ahora se sabrán muchas cosas del pasado… Lo siento por tardar jeje tenia tantas ideas diferentes para plasmarlas jeje xD. Espero les guste el capitulo… :3 Ahora hice como una especie de introducción para que entiendan ciertas cosas (eso espero)… Sin más lean.

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

~~~~ Serian como los Recuerdos, aunque yo puse como "Flas back"~~~~

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico* pero por ahora solo será leve, con el tiempo espero hacerlo mas… ustedes saben, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

***S.W.A.T VONGOLA***

~~~~Continuación~~~~

Tsunayoshi… – hablo un poco bajito, un pelinegro mientras entraba sigiloso a lo que quedaba de habitación en su mano derecha sujetaba una arma de color verde con partes de color negro.

Nufufu~ - hablo una voz con tono cantarín el sujeto que, gracias al humo no se distinguía completamente – Veo que aun sigues siendo igual de débil, pequeño Reborn~ - hablo con un tono de burla, mientras estaba a punto de acercarse a Tsunayoshi.

Eres… - respondió mientras frunció el ceño – Daemon Spade.

Nufufufu – murmuro – veo que aun me recuerdas – respondió, ya casi ponía sus manos en uno de los cabellos castaños del menor inconsciente.

El sonido de una bala resonó en el lugar…

-No te atrevas a tocarlo Spade – hablo fríamente el pelinegro mientras salía humo del cañón del arma – Aléjate de él – bufo mas que molesto.

-Veo que aun no le dices nada sobre ti… - hablo el Daemon

- Nufufufu, sabes si estuve a punto de tener a Primo, es decir a Giotto Vongola, ¿que te hace pensar que no podre tenerlo a él también? Además este es mas lindo, se ve que es inocencia pura – dijo mientras señalaba al castaño. Pero tomo su distancia ya que sabía que Reborn no bromeaba.

- Hmm – murmuro – Que diablos quieres con el hermano menor de Giotto Vongola.

- Je, yo no vine por mi cuenta, ordenes son ordenes nufufu – le respondió mientras se le formaba una sonrisa burlona.

-¿ordenes? – Murmuro Reborn - ¿no me digas que trabajas para Gesso? – pregunto dudoso.

-Saaaa~ - dijo como ultimo mientras una densa neblina se estaba formando en la habitación – Nufufufufu~~

-Tch – murmuro el pelinegro, se concentro en "sentir" la presencia de ese sujeto, al parecer no estaba ya dentro de esa habitación… al menos eso creía – Bien es hora de que nos movamos.

Pero sin pensarlo Reborn sabía que ese sujeto no se había marchado, más bien oculto su presencia como todo maestro de estrategias que era, en S.W.A.T. sin más se apuro a tomar a Tsunayoshi pero como supuso el ilusionista ya había echo la "magia" que le caracterizaba en vongola. Un silencio ensordecedor, se empezaba a formar en lo que quedaba de habitación. De pronto el sonido de algo filoso cortando, para precisar una hoz cortando algo se escucho, y en su cara sintió que algo cálido le cayó en la mejilla, tenía un olor familiar que siempre ha tenido por su trabajo… ¿Sangre?

* * *

_**~~~~ Flash back desde el punto de vista de Reborn~~~~**_

_Yo soy Reborn Arcobaleno, curioso apellido ¿no? En realidad ese seria como un "alias". S.W.A.T Vongola se divide en ciertas categorías._

_Yo conocí a "Dame-Tsuna" así es como lo llamo yo, a ese chico que me hace suspirar, pero obviamente Jamás lo admitiría, él es un joven de cabellos desordenados y de color castaño, estatura promedio y muchos otras cosas es alguien tan lindo, pero a la vez tan deseable a pesar de ya crecer en sus ojos aun se logra percibir inocencia... _

_Pero yo, como tal en aquel entonces era inalcanzable para mí. El "por que" era porque estaba comprometido con uno de los "Guardianes" o bien fundadores de Vongola de la rama de investigaciones, Alaude Hibari, primeramente lo comprometieron con su hermano menor, quien tomaba sucesión de su hermano mayor pero ahora él desapareció o algo así, se llamaba Hibari Kyouya, pero como esos dos pertenecían a una familia del tipo "antiguo" al dar por muerto al menor procedieron con lo dictado en sus leyes, pasar el compromiso a otro familiar y ni que decir esos dos eran como gotas de agua solo que de diferentes aspectos físicos. _

_(Color de cabello, altura, color de ojos Etc. Etc.)_

_La primera vez que lo vi, se podría decir que paso algo llamado como dicen con esas "cursilerías" de "amor a primera vista" fue la primera vez que me sentía inquieto nada mas al verlo de reojo, pero como siempre nada es perfecto. A lo lejos me percate de que era observado por un sujeto de cabellos cenizos y de presencia imponente, claro era mas joven pero aun así yo soy un Arcobaleno el mas fuerte de todos los Arcobalenos somos 7 personas que demostramos tener habilidades únicas y por demás sorprendentes…_

_En fin, note como sus miradas se conectaban y lo admito, me puse celoso pero al parecer ese sujeto se dio cuenta de que de algún modo había puesto mis ojos en su prometido… y sin mas le planto un beso enfrente de todos en la sala de entrenamiento al hacerlo pude ver claramente como la cara del chico se tornaba de un color rojo tan oscuro, apenas tenia aproximadamente 16 años o sino menos, como 14 años. Todos los presentes de esa sala de entrenamiento nos quedamos quietos, nadie dijo nada y ni siquiera nos movimos._

_-Tsk – no pude evitar mascullar y sin más me di la vuelta. _

_Realmente cuando tenga la oportunidad me lo llevare sin miramientos, lo quiera o no, llámenme posesivo, pero así soy y así me gusta ser y al que no le agrade simplemente le vuelo la cabeza de un balazo con mi arma._

_**~~~~Fin Flash back desde el punto de vista de Reborn~~~~**_

-Tsuna – pregunte temeroso sin mostrarlo.

Ante los ojos de Reborn, estaba un Tsunayoshi al parecer consiente pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar que no, no lo estaba…  
Estaban opacos, sin vida pero este se impulso hacia delante de la nada de logra ver el brillo de la hoz de Daemon…

-Nufufufu, eres igual de persistente que Giotto… - hablo mientras se desvanecía de nuevo.

-Tch – murmullo Reborn mientras se colocaba a un lado de Tsuna, pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con el mismo y con el castaño, ahora estaba sangrando bastante, su herida es considerablemente delicada empezaba desde el lado izquierdo muy cerca del corazón y se podía apreciar que la punta de la hoz se había encajado ahí y fue quitada bruscamente – Tsuna…

Este ahora se encontraba como en su modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad. Reborn empezó a disparar…

-¡Chaos Shoot! – disparo y de pronto se dividieron en varias bala que brillaban de un color como dorado, al mismo tiempo se movía una velocidad increíble, Spade había aparecido su niebla se disperso, Reborn al verlo le dio una certera patada pero le dio de lleno a una parte de la hoz

-Maldito – murmuro - pero… - sonrío de manera burlesca.

- X-Burner - hablo una voz monótona – Bye~ Bye~

-Tch – mascullo el Spade que aun seguía enfrentándose a Reborn, evitando sus golpes o disparos o ambas cosas juntas.

Reborn desapareció, y reapareció lejos por la parte en donde estaba Tsuna el X-Burner de ese momento era débil estaba concentrada solo para dar el golpe a Daemon, así que no abría mucho daño, rápidamente transformo su peculiar arma en un celular.

*Marcando… Entrando llamada*

-Yamamoto, busca a Gokudera, es una emergencia – hablo cortante.

-¿_Que? ¿Qué sucede? –_ hablo algo adormitado pero ya despierto.

-Tsuna – solo mascullo Reborn mientras veía como la luz del ataque de Tsuna se desvanecía.

-_entendido voy enseguida - _ dijo como ultimo cuando colgó el pelinegro.

~~~~ Con Yamamoto ~~~~

-Gokudera, vístete – hablo serio al acompañante que tenia a lado.

- por que diablos – le respondió el peliplateado.

-Tsuna… - le respondió mas serio.

Sin más ambos se levantaron, limpiaron y salieron rápidamente al hogar de Reborn, Yamamoto sabia que hay era el problema, después de todo su amigo se fue con el "Jefe".

~~~~ Continuación normal~~~~

-Nufufu~ Aun no me han acabado – se escucho una voz macabra.

-Tch – murmuro Reborn, pero ahora ya sentía, totalmente que ese sujeto ya no estaba – Estas bie… - ahí murió su frase el castaño se había desvanecido.

-Tsuna-  
-Tsuna-  
-Tsuna- …

* * *

**~~~~ F.B desde el punto de vista de Tsunayoshi~~~~**

_-"¿Qué es este sentimiento?"-_

_-Alaude – hablaba temeroso un joven de quizá 14 años._

_-Tsunayoshi – le hablo un hombre alto de porte elegante, quizá de origen Francés – Ven aquí…_

_Estaban sentados dos jóvenes, de diferentes edades uno era castaño y el otro de cabellos cenizos._

_-Deberías de concentrarte más, cuando asestes el golpe – le indicaba – toma – le dijo mientras se ponían de pie, le dio una vara larga y gruesa quizá de metal, un báculo – me atacaras…_

_-P-Pero Alaude – se quejo el castaño – sabes que yo…_

_-Ataca – le respondió el cenizo, mientras se acercaba con unas esposas de color claro y en esas mismas se podían ver que salían unas cadenas de color purpura._

_-Eres igual que Kyouya – le dijo mientras sonreía y hacia girar el báculo – aaaah – grito para darle emoción, en su cara se veía determinación – a excepción de que el usaba tonfas je - continuo y sonrió _

_- Deberías de saberlo – le dijo mientras esquivaba los golpes que difícilmente le lograba acertar el castaño – No puedes actuar como un diría mi estúpido hermano menor como un "Carnivoro" si no te esfuerzas – le dijo cuando de pronto – Hmp – murmuro para sonreír disimuladamente._

_El báculo le dio un golpe cerca de la rodilla lo que le hizo caer con la otra rodilla al piso, el castaño seguía de pie y empezaba a acercarse, de nuevo girando el objeto de metal, se detuvo en seco se elevo con ayuda del "bastón" y Alaude se levanto, no admitiría pero ese golpe si le dolió suficiente, pero no era nada comparado con lo que libraba en batallas. El chico seguía en su labor de volver a golpear a Alaude…_

_-Alaude ¡quédate quieto! – Gritaba ya exasperado pero de pronto algo le dijo, llámese intuición o lo que sea, vio que el cenizo tenia una abertura – Jejeje – murmuro para si._

_Tomo el báculo y lo giro Alaude pensó que le daría el "golpe" así que se preparo para recibirlo del lado derecho pero que equivocado estaba, el golpe lo recibió del lado izquierdo por la parte de abajo_ de sus pies _ y cayo, en eso Tsuna se puso sobre su estomago y pulso un botón y rápidamente salió una cuchilla que coloco en el cuello del peli cenizo_

_-Bien echo – le dijo Alaude - Pero… te falta mucho, para vencerme – le indico mientras una mano libre jalo una parte de sus esposas y las cadenas rápidamente atraparon al menor._

_- hiiiee – grito el castaño por verse vencido - ¡Alaude! _

_Ahora el que estaba arriba del castaño era Alaude sonriendo por que el castaño lo había subestimado, no por nada el era el encargado de enseñar a los alumnos con habilidades únicas. Los únicos que podían competir con ellos eran o son los Arcobalenos._

_-Tsunayoshi, Aun no es hora regresa – le dijo en un susurro – y le dio un beso._

_**~~~~ Fin de F.B desde el punto de vista de Tsunayoshi~~~~**_

~~~~ En el hospital ~~~~

En una sala se podía apreciar la fulminante aura de cierto joven pelinegro, estaba endemoniadamente enojado…

-Reborn-san – hablo un peliplateado agitado – como esta, ¡como esta Decimo!

- Ma, ma, Gokudera – hablo una voz tranquila pero obviamente esta tan preocupado como su amigo - ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto algo temeroso de la respuesta.

- Al parecer solo perdió sangre, y su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado, quizá de los escombros, una que otra contusión, hematomas… - dijo casi en un susurro pero si audible para los otros dos.

-¿Quién fue el que lo ataco Reborn-san? – pregunto Gokudera.

- Daemon Spade – soltó – el maldito sigue vivo.

- Tsk – mascullo el de ojos verdes.

- Sera mejor informar a las otros Arcobalenos – murmuro el moreno.

-Ya lo hice, Yamamoto – le respondió el otro pelinegro – ahora falta saber para que quería llevarse Spade a Tsuna.

- Hai – respondieron ambos chicos.

-Familiares o conocidos de Sawada Tsunayoshi – hablo una voz algo cansada. Era el doctor Knuckle, él era el doctor particular de la unida médica. El enseñaba a aquellos que tenían más dotes para la curación pero igual enseñaba un poco de lucha, por que como tales tienen que permanecer vivos para ayudar a los heridos.

-Al extremo~ -casi gritaba – ese chico se mantiene vivo… por poco y no lo logra – hablo, bajando sus brazos.

-Podemos verlo – pregunto el moreno.

-Yamamoto… - murmuro Gokudera, en estos momentos eran los únicos es que le decía por su nombre al pelinegro.

- Y bien, ¿Podemos o no? – Pregunto tajante el mayor – Hmp…

-Por ahora no, quizá mañana el ahora esta muy delicado – le respondió el Doctor Knuckle.

-Tsk – fue lo único que dijeron los tres…

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_*se cubre* ¿y bien? Siguen despiertas D: ¿? ¡! Jeje lo se me tarde, pero xD pues aquí esta el capitulo… XDD espero le hayan entendido y no me maten, o linchen, o lo que sea XDDD... ESPERO IGUAL LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR QUE AMI ME GUSTO XDDDD _

_HIBARI: -Hmp - aura asesina._

_YO: -¿su-sucede algo Hibari? - se aleja un poco..._

_HIB: -Por que diablo estoy muerto- alza tonfas..._

_YO: - ¬¬ era necesario, pero lo admito, me dolió matarte *segun xDD ok no xD si, dolió un poco u.u*_

_HIB: - Maldita Omnivora- se va._

_YO: *O* me considera una amenaza waaaa (XDDD)... _

_YAMAMOTO: -jaja creo que es, por que escribes esta historia y puedes hacer muchas cosas en ella ¿no? _

_YO: - O.o mmm quiza... *piensa*_

_... Ni idea de por que se enojo O-OU_

_XDD MI PEQUEÑO ESPACIO XDD (OMAKE)_

_En el siguiente, veremos un poco mas de acercamiento R27 jojojo :3 bueno eso espero ¬_¬U es que a veces no se dejan XDD… se que algunas cosas pasaron rapidas ._. me disculpo por ello u.ú si tienen dudas y déjenlas en un REVIEW y con gusto se las respondo ahí mismo o bien el otro capitulo xD_

_DEJEN IDEAS DE LAS PAREJAS QUE QUISIERAN VER :3 (con chance y salgan en el otro capitulo)_

_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO. _

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, adelante es bienvenida!**_

_**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*) lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD**_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**

**Y ahora: "RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS" *pancarta y confetis (¿?)* ^^**

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI: **_me alegro que te guste *o* jajaja xD espero te haya gustado el capitulo XDD_

**PIFFLE PRIINCESS: **¡_LO SIENTO! ñ-ñ veras etto… Yo son súper "fan" del 1827 (*-*) y pues por eso no me gusta el 6918 :S (ni que decir del D18 :SS)… Es decir son enemigos y todo eso ._. Lo siento mucho – reverencia – pero no te preocupes ^^ lo del 10069 ya lo había considerado solo que se me había olvidado jajaja y de tus parejas mm ya las anote xD para el otro capitulo Gracias por aportar :3_

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25:**_sabia que me mataria xDD pero mmm pues un Fic sin suspenso o Drama no es nada xDD espero que igual no me mate jajaja por este capitulo XD_

_**S**_**ELEINA:**_ espero que te haya gustado :3 Gracias por leer espero igual verte por aquí de new ^^_

**HIMEKO SUTCLIFF:**_jajaja por lo que veo leíste algo tarde XDD pero me alegro que te hayas tomado la molestia :3 de dejar Review TuT _

**DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR TwT …. =)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo. 4.

^^ Hola~ TwT lamente realmente demorar D: jeje pero bueno xD yo misma me supere o-o (creo xD). Es que **ESTOY EN EXAMENES **y según eran mucho después ¬_¬ y me los adelantaron. En fin Ahora aparecerán mas personajes wiii…. *grillos* -_-U ok no… me hizo mal el cambio climático de por aquí xD

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico* pero por ahora solo será leve, con el tiempo espero hacerlo mas… ustedes saben, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra.

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

***S.W.A.T VONGOLA***

**o~o~o~o~o En algún lugar de Italia**Mansión Vongola ~o~o~o~o**

-VOOOIIIIII - una voz totalmente estruendosa y muy fuerte se escuchaba adentro de una habitación.

- Tsk, Maldita escoria – hablo una voz de lo más varonil, se encontraba sentando en medio de una sala de "estar" muy lujosa aquel sillón era muy cómodo a la vista pero demostraba como si tuviera una especie de majestuosidad, en su mano derecha había un vaso de licor ya que fue lanzado para golpear a alguien quien era el dueño de la estruendosa voz.

-¡VOOOIIIII JEFE BASTARDO! – Grito mas enojado – No ves que todavía te vengo a informar del algo importante ¡Imbécil!

-Tsk Habla Basura – ordeno mordaz.

-Maldito... El idiota de tu sobrino esta herido – hablo un poco mas calmado – esta en el hospital de Cavallone.

-Ese idiota, de Vongola Tsunayoshi – respondió en un gruñido – se lo tiene merecido…

-Claro, claro jefe idiota – le dijo en un tono con sarcasmo – y bien lo visitaras o ¿no? – Pregunto dudoso de la respuesta – después de todo el chico, será el próximo jefe de ambos.

-Tsk… ni me lo recuerdes – respondió con un tono de lo serio – Iré.

-Vooiiiii – grito, pero con tono de sorpresa - ¿Realmente iras a verlo?

-Imbécil – le dijo y sin más le arrojo una botella de quien sabe donde salió.

-¡MALDITO JEFE BASTARDO! - se escucho hasta con un eco en aquella mansión.

-Ushi,shi,shi, así que la "Hime" del Jefe esta herido - hablo, un rubio con un tono burlón. Algo que lo caracterizaba era un gran fleco que cubría sus ojos.

-Bel, Bel-sempai - hablo una voz monótona que le pertenecía aun chico de cabellos verdes y con dos singulares marcas bajo sus ojos en forma de poquitos - Deje en paz al "Jefe"

-A callar - dicto el jefe mas molesto de lo normal - malditas escorias...

(...)

**~~~ En otra parte de la Mansión Vongola ~~~~**

-Que Tsunayoshi ¡QUE! – grito una voz masculina de lo mas juvenil. – Tsk, ese Daemon… Fue mi error permitirle tanta cercanía junto con ese "sobrino" que tiene pero el cual nunca he visto, en fin Iré a verlo después de todo es mi precioso hermano menor.

-Eh, claro y al parecer Daemon, sabe que el será el próximo sucesor – hablo otra voz masculina pero con tono mas serio – y sobre ir a verlo… ¿estas seguro? Hace mucho que no lo ves.

-Lo se, querido amigo, lo se… - respondió mientras, suspiraba – Bueno será mejor, que termine, para que salga a Japón… G, prepara todo para que salga hoy mismo las reservaciones del lugar, el Jet saldré todo – indico de manera, seria pero a la vez algo cansada.

-Bien. Lo hare, termina ese papeleo y saldrás – le respondió mientras, se dirigía a la puerta junto con un montón de papeles ya acomodados.

-G, amigo… Gracias, espero que tu también puedas venir, y así ves también a tu sobrino Hayato.

-¬_¬ ni me recuerdes a ese niño malcriado – respondió en un susurro pero a la vez se le formaba una sonrisa algo ladina.

-Jejeje – sonrió Giotto – Además, si no me encargo ahora es decir mucho mas, Alaude y Kyoya me matarían. Mas Alaude…

-Je, esos dos eran tal para cual, me pregunto que habrá sucedido con ese idiota – soltó G.

-Mmm ni idea, en fin basta de recordar, ahora terminare esos papeles que siempre me manda el Noveno- dijo como ultimo el rubio de ojos azules que era igual Tsuna, pero a la vez diferente, era Giotto Vongola alias Primo Vongola.

-Bien me retiro entonces, Primo – se despidió. Su amigo G Archer el cual era pelirrojo y en su cara tenía unas marcas, como de flamas.

* * *

**~o~o~o~ En el hospital ~o~o~o~**

**Anteriormente:**

_-Podemos verlo – pregunto el moreno._

_-Yamamoto… - murmuro Gokudera, en estos momentos eran los únicos es que le decía por su nombre al pelinegro._

_- Y bien, ¿Podemos o no? – Pregunto tajante el mayor – Hmp…_

_-Por ahora no, quizá mañana el ahora esta muy delicado – le respondió el Doctor Knuckle._

_-Tsk – fue lo único que dijeron los tres…_

++++ Continuación en el hospital++++

-Bien, será mejor que también pases tú a la enfermería, Arcobaleno Reborn. Al extremo – dijo el Doctor Knuckle - Se ve que estas muy herido.

-Tch, bien – respondió algo irritado – pero cuando veremos a Tsuna – pregunto de nuevo con un aire muy irritado y con toque de preocupación.

-Mañana, por ahora es mejor dejarlo descansar – le respondió el doctor, como si el aura que emanaba no existiera, y a la vez él estaba a punto de irse a ver si había un consultorio desocupado y un cuarto para que descansara el Arcobaleno – ah, y deberían traerle ropa, la suya quedo deshecha. Además…

-Yo iré por la ropa– hablo/interrumpió Gokudera – como mano derecha del próximo Decimo Jefe de la familia Vongola, siempre debo de velar por él. El es lo más importante – término de decir.

-Bien, yo acompañare al "bebe", con el doctor – hablo Yamamoto – por que quiero que me cuente que sucedió – hablo ahora con un tono y una mirada mas seria.

Reborn solo frunció el ceño al escuchar ese sobrenombre, pero igual no se enojo, ahora solo deseaba ver a Tsuna, estar junto a Tsuna, verlo, tocarlo. Ver que realmente estaba bien.

-Esta bien, por que yo igual quiero saber, quien daño al Decimo – hablo ahora serio Gokudera. – pero antes, ¿que iba a decir "Doctor"?

-Ah, sobre que el chico, Tsuna como decirlo, esta en cierta forma "drogado" el somnífero que usaron era experimental contenía una diversas mezclas de alucinógenos según muestran los análisis, eso si lo hubiera inhalado lo hubiera dejado en estado de coma, pero como no respiro lo suficiente no hubo daño cerebral por eso necesita estar aquí como tres semanas aproximadamente AL EXTREMOOO hay que tomar ciertos cuidados para que se recupere. – dijo tan rápido.

-AH – murmuraron todos.

_-"ya veo, por eso parecía estar semi-consciente, pero estaba dormido"- _ meditaba Reborn.

-Bien, yo me quedare junto con él de todos modos– hablo el moreno, de ojos como el ámbar – vete entonces Gokudera, además necesitamos saber e informar sobre este echo.

-Ya lo hice – hablo el otro pelinegro – solo informe a la mansión Vongola. Es decir Primo y Nono pero supongo que de algún modo u otro lo sabe o debe estar enterándose también Xanxus

-Supongo, bien me largo – dijo el peli plateado para marcharse al hogar del jefe.

-Entonces, que sucedió, "bebe" – hablo Yamamoto, mientras se levantaba junto con el otro pelinegro y se encaminaban a la habitación en donde se curaría el mayor.

-Bien – respondió con su ceño fruncido más de lo normal – Cuando…- empezó a narrar lo sucedido, claro omitiendo la parte de cuando el castaño estaba semi-desnudo

(Ya saben que paso así que no creo necesario repetirlo)

(…)

-con que eso paso – hablo, y suspiro el moreno.

-Hm – solo dio como respuesta Reborn – ahora solo falta saber para que quería Daemon Spade a Tsuna.

-¿No trabaja para Gesso? – Pregunto serio Yamamoto – O a menos que tenga alguna clase de interés en Tsuna, y piensa usarlo ya que el será el próximo Jefe.

En momentos como estos, realmente uno cree que Yamamoto fue entrenado por el mismo Reborn, esos aires de asesino los cubría muy bien con su suave y relajada apariencia. Pero lo que realmente eran buenos en su trabajo sabrían que este chico es un asesino implacable.

-Hm, nunca dejas de sorprenderme Yamamoto – soltó Reborn con una sonrisa divertida – probablemente, pero ¿que clase de "interés" te refieres? – ahora pregunto serio.

-No lo se – ahora el que sonreía era Yamamoto – solo suponía ja, ja, ja… Pero concuerdo con eso, que será que planeaba ese sujeto.

-Ni idea… Tsk – murmuro el pelinegro el cual ahora solo se dejaba hacer, para que le curaran esas pequeñas heridas.

Ambos hablaban de las cosas que podían suceder, pero no contaban con que su amigo castaño tenía una visita inesperada…

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

**===== Mente de Tsunayoshi =====**

-_Tsunayoshi – _

_-Tsunayoshi – _

_-Tsunayoshi – _

_-¿Eh? ¿Alaude? – pregunto mientras así mismo estaba sentado en medio de pequeño campo._

_- No – hablo ahora la misma voz, pero mas cerca – ¿no me recuerdas?_

_-Kyoya Hibari-san – hablo sorprendido el castaño – Eres tú…_

_-Ven aquí – hablo ahora mientras salía de una especie de puerta rodeadas de llamas moradas. Y abría sus brazos en ademan de un abrazo._

_El castaño quien ahora tenía una ropa diferente, blanca, y algo holgada estaba abrazando al mayor que estaba delante de él._

_-Lamento, que te haya dejado, pero era necesario – hablo serio pero con cierto tono dolido._

_-Kyoya – hablo el castaño en un pequeño hilo de voz – Kyoya, Kyoya yo… - ahora unos finos y cristalinos hilillos de agua descendían en sus mejillas. _

_-Calma mi querido Tsunayoshi – le dijo ahora mientras le limpiaba esas fugitivas lagrimas. Que no dejaban de caer._

_-Aunque ya no este contigo, el idiota de mi hermano mayor te cuidara siempre – le dijo en un susurro – Bien será mejor que descanses, pero antes. El azabache se estaba empezando a desvanecer, acerco su cara y poso sus dos manos en ambas mejillas del chico, como despedida le dio un casto beso._

_-¡KYOYA! – un grito, y obscuridad cubrió al castaño hasta que se sintió rodeado en uno brazos muy cálidos y que olía muy bien, ese alguien le causaba tranquilidad_

* * *

_._

-Tranquilo – hablo una voz algo aterciopelada – Tranquilo…

El castaño, se empezaba a remover, y una mano la derecha se encontraba extendida como si buscara aferrarse a alguien, pero ahora era sostenida por otra mano. Abrió sus ojos lentamente ya que le molestaba mucho la luz de su habitación y nunca creyó lo que iba a decir…

-R-Reborn – murmuro el castaño, con un ligero torno carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Tsuna – le dijo en un susurro el pelinegro.

-yo… gracias – soltó, mientras se aferraba al pecho del mayor y de algún modo u otro se sentía muy bien en esos brazos.

-Hm – solo dijo el Hitman.

-Tsuna, luces bien – hablo Yamamoto con un tono algo bajito como si se sintiera con ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

-Yamamoto – casi grito Tsuna, mientras dejaba de abrazar a Reborn, sin querer Tsuna abrió sus brazos, y Yamamoto entendió que quería que lo abrazara.

-Bien hecho, Tsuna – hablo el moreno, mientras abrazaba a Tsuna con gran sentimiento, pero el ya sabia que no podía interferir en aquello, ya sabia que su "jefe" y antiguo maestro, Reborn tenia sus ojos puestos en su mejor amigo.

-Gracias, Yamamoto y… ¿Gokudera-kun? – hablo mientras se separaba y acomodaba de nuevo con Reborn el cual ni siquiera se inmuto ante el acto.

-Aquí, estoy Decimo – hablo el mencionado mientras traía una maleta, y en sus ojos se podía apreciar que los tenia irritados como si igual quisiera llorar.

-Realmente no tardo, mucho en recuperarse ¿verdad? Usted es asombroso Deci… - dijo mientras sin querer al igual que el castaño empezaban a brotar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-Hayato – hablo el castaño – gracias – le sonrio el peli plateado casi se lanza sobre le mas pequeño, pero se controlo y se acerco – p-puedo, abrazarlo, ¿Decimo? – pregunto dudoso por la mirada que tenia Reborn.

-Hai – dijo el castaño – itte… no tan fuerte jeje.

-L-Lo siento Decimo – hablo rompiendo aquella emotiva escena.

-Hiii calmate, Hayato – hablo algo desesperado el castaño.

-ja, ja, ja, si, será mejor calmarnos si no nos sacaran de aquí – hablo como si nada el moreno.

-Tsk… maldito friki del beisbol – hablo ahora más enojado Gokudera.

- A CALLAR IDIOTAS – hablo ahora mas serio y mayor de ahí – ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA Y LES META UN BALAZO

-Noo R-Reborn D: - grito ahora con miedo Tsuna.

(…)

Después de un rato, el castaño ahora se encontraba dormido, al parecer tanto ruido y griteríos lo agoto más de lo normal. Ya que Yamamoto y Gokudera se pusieron a pelear y a la vez acomodar en el mismo cuarto del castaño ya que no lo querían dejar solo.

Por la puerta una sombra, alta y que portaba un traje se asomaba con cautela. Y en un murmuro llamo el nombre de aquella persona:

:

:

-Tsunayoshi – hablo.

-Tu… - hablo Reborn mientras salía a ver, por que desde que estaban todos en el cuarto del menor, sintió que alguien los observaba.

...

* * *

**Aclaraciones.**

*La 1era y 9na generación existe, es decir que la "Novena G." Manejo la "policía" por aproximadamente 9 años. Jeje es que no se xDD tenia que incluir a la 1era y novena, si no, no saldría xanxus. Así que por eso digamos que la que tiene el mando es la Novena. Ya saben luego será Tsuna.

La primera, ahora funge como maestros y guardines en caso de que sucedan cosas mas "extremas" ya que la novena generación de algun modo u otro ya es de avanzada edad jejeje (lamento no saber como explicarlo D: del todo je). Bien diré que Nono es el Abuelo de Tsunayoshi y de Giotto. Es decir que es la persona de confianza. Por eso es Jefe.

*La Primera Generacion todos tienen alrededor de 28 años, ya que los de la Décima tienen entre 18 - 20 (este ultimo quizá ~)

*La primera generación, se encuentra en Italia, al igual que varia, el Noveno Timoteo se encarga de manejar dicha area, que le correspondería a Tsuna (pero luego Tsuna se encargara de tomar su respectivo lugar en Italia, pero por mientras permanecerá en Japón) a pesar de estar en Italia ya que los Arcobalenos digamos que reprensentan como tutores y a la vez capitanes los rangos serian asi:

-Primera G. (se mantiene aun, ya que "ellos" crearon swat, y por ser también los maestros)

-Novena ahora (manejan todo sobre los policías, prisiones, etc. Esta al servicio je)

Arcobalenos (son como los tutores, pero se dividen en ciertas areas, en el caso de Reborn que es arcobaleno del Sol, el tiene la mayor area que es japon, el cielo seria Italia eso es un ejemplo)... Creo es todo por el momento.

"ah y sobre que Tsuna se levanto tan rápido XD pues, sencillo como es un Vongola es fuerte xD"

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO**_

_**AHORA SI D: NO ME MATEN XDDD... Y ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? O-O**_

_**Si se lo preguntan xD yo creo que me quedo amm bien~ ^.^U... Lo lamento por tardar D: T-T jeje... Termine de escribir el capitulo aquí xD últimamente me dejan la tarea que no tuve en vacaciones ¬_¬ ... Y aparte mi cerebro digamos que colapso xDD no sabia que mas poner :l algo difícil xD (~creo~) y ¿que les pareció el acercamiento R27? **_

_**¿ahora las cuestiones?**_

_**1.- ¿Quien sera el que esta presente, es obvio?**_

_**2.- ¿Tsuna desarrollara nuevos sentimientos al "Jefe" Arcobaleno?**_

_**3.- ¿Acaso Giotto tiene algo que ver con Alaude?**_

_**... Ya... **_

_**para el proximo ya empezare a contar la historia de todos. Claro si logro poder plasmarla bien :´3**_

_****_**BIEN RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS *Pancarta y confetis* (no se, pero eso me lo imagino xD)**

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI:** _jajaja lo se xD es que era algo que tenia que probar xDD y como ves creo que quizá kyoya no este :P_

**PIFFLE PRIINCESS:** _Jajajaja para el otro capitulo ya pondré mas ideas-parejas- XDD y como ves, Hibarin no saldrá :P .-. y me alegro que no te guste el D18 :P jajaja pero bueno, xDD todas tenemos diversos gustos jeje y espero que a este capitulo le hayas entendido D: ... Jajaja ok ya xDD__  
_

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25:** _GOMENAZAIIIIII~~ Pero sabes. si pongo mas :S pues siento que soltare ya mucho de la historia, ademas como que a veces no logro escribir mas .-. en serio O-O , xD el fic es policíaco así que igual debe de a ver acción *sin doble sentido* ... ESPERO ME SIGAS LEYENDO TwT__  
_

**SELEINA:** _:´3 yo igual, casi me daba algo con pensar que Tsu-chan quedara en coma, así que por eso puse el "despertar" jeje xDD y creo que de Daemon ... Sera para el otro capitulo xD jojojo__  
_

**LILYVONGOLA Y MIRAIDY R:** _Muchas Gracias :3 por comentar, espero igual leerlas por aquí xD con sus Reviews :3... y como ves Lily ya salio Xanxus XDD... y Miraidy xD todavía falta mucho :P jaja hay tanto misterio creo pero nah, no creo que tarden en darse cuenta que se gustan ya jajajaja XDD__  
_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_  
_

**_También_**_** Acepto Ideas, Critica Constructiva si la tienen, Aportes, Peticiones o lo que quieran/Quisieran ver xDD**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR :)**  
_

_****_Minna-san :3 por cada Review Reborn les dejara ver Lemmon :D

Jajaja XDD

_**PD: Después de este subiré el de jefe y algo mas, jeje espero no tardar :P por que lo terminare aquí xDD ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre xD antes de empezar a hacer unos resúmenes :P**_

_**CIAO ~ CIAO ~ :D  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA :3

Saben, me siento triste por que los Reviews bajaron TwT… Pero **BianchixGokudera25 ** sobre tu petición ya pensaba hacerlo xDD jajaja… Pero por ahora solo puedo hacer esto (cof li cof mme cof,) u-u... De echo hasta yo ya lo quiero hacer en Lemmon jajajaja... Ademas, pues no se veremos que tal me va :P... Espero les guste D:

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++++ Flash Back++++ en los F.B **__"estos no serian pensamientos"_

_++++ seria como una continuación ++++ (pero después de los F.B)_

**(y cuando aparezca así) ++++ ya** **continua la historia normal++++**

Espero no haberlas confundido xD

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

* * *

**Advertencias: **Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico* pero por ahora solo será leve, con el tiempo espero hacerlo mas… ustedes saben, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra. All x 27

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

***S.W.A.T VONGOLA***

**Anteriormente:**

_(…)_

_Después de un rato, el castaño ahora se encontraba dormido, al parecer tanto ruido y griteríos lo agoto más de lo normal. Ya que Yamamoto y Gokudera se pusieron a pelear y a la vez acomodar en el mismo cuarto del castaño ya que no lo querían dejar solo._

_Por la puerta una sombra, alta y que portaba un traje se asomaba con cautela. Y en un murmuro llamo el nombre de aquella persona:_

_:_

_:_

:

:

:

:

_-Tsunayoshi – hablo._

_-Tu… - hablo Reborn mientras salía a ver, por que desde que estaban todos en el cuarto del menor, sintió que alguien los observaba._

_**++++ Hace 9 años atrás ++++**_

_Dos figuras, casi iguales caminaban en medio de un gran y bello jardín._

_**-**__Tsunayoshi, espera, Tsuna-chan – gritaba un joven rubio de ojos azules – moo~ te digo que te esperes – hablo fingiendo molestia. _

_-Giotto- nii-san es muy lento jeje – se burlaba un niño castaño de aproximadamente 9 años – waaaa itte-itteee – ahora quería soltar una lagrimas, al parecer había tropezado con sus propios pies._

_-¿ves? Por eso te dije que me esperaras – hablo tranquilo para que no sintiera que lo estaba regañando al mismo tiempo lo tomaba entre sus brazos – ya, ya calma, calma – hablaba en un tono casi paternal pero mas bien era del tipo fraternal. Y le palmeaba un poco la espalda._

_Lejos de ahí, alguien venia con el corazón en la mano, y hasta si lo veías casi podrías "jurar" que tenia fuego a su alrededor había mucho trabajo al parecer._

_-¡GIOTTO! ¡Maldita sea en donde diablos estas! – Gritaba una voz varonil, y algo ronca - ¡GIO… - dejo de gritar un momento, por que ya lo había visto… - con que aquí estabas, haciendo del vago… - Ese Primo, hoy tenemos demasiado papeleo, le dije que no se retrasara ahora mismo lo voy a…_

_Ante el había una escena de lo más conmovedora, Primo Giotto Vongola, sostenía a su hermano menor Tsunayoshi. Los padres de ambos no estaban, es decir habían muerto por eso Giotto tenia la idea de que Vongola fuera un grupo de vigilantes y por eso no quería que nadie le señalara como una "mafia"._

_-Giotto ¿se puede saber por que diablo no respondías cuando te estaba buscando? – le hablo un poco mas calmado._

_-¡G! – Casi grito el rubio – Lo siento, veras fui a ver a Tsunayoshi a su habitación como siempre pero el quería jugar un poco. – Tsuna, saluda a G._

_-H-Hola Tio G – murmuro el castaño se sentía algo apenado por eso sus mejillas ahora estaban sonrojadas. Y se apoyaba en el pecho del mayor, a pesar de tener esa edad se veía realmente mas pequeño de lo normal._

_-Hola, Tsuna – respondió cortes G, como siempre – Vamos Giotto, es hora de trabajar…_

_-Pero ¿y Tsuna? –hablo mientras se acomodaba a su hermanito de nuevo en sus brazos. – sabes, no paso mucho tiempo con él – susurro el rubio._

_-Si te apuraras con tus deberes, no sufrirías tanto – le reprocho G. Su mejor amigo y mano derecha pero al ver la escena, se conmovió – Esta bien, Tsunayoshi también vendrá – hablo con resignación el pelirrojo. Mientras miraba hacia el lado opuesto y sonreía un poco._

_-waaa – ahora lloro de nuevo – waaa _

_-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede Tsu-chan? – hablo Giotto._

_-Nii-saaan snif, snif T-Tsuna no quiere causar problemas waaa… snif, snif – le dijo mientras "hipaba" – además, siento q-que a-a-alguien me ve snif _

_-¿alguien? – Murmuro serio ahora el rubio mientras veía a su amigo - ¿acaso esta Xanxus en la mansión? _

_-¿Xanxus? – Murmuro ahora G. – Me parece… En fin vamos, y por favor Giotto calma a tu hermano… _

_Ahora ambo caminaban. Aunque el menor seguía llorando un poco._

_-Bien, nee Tsuna-chan – hablo algo meloso Giotto - ¿Quieres que tu Hermano Mayor use un truco contigo? – hablo algo ¿seductor? _

_-snif, snif ¿un truco? – Hablo ya intentando calmarse – ¿Cuál truco? ¿Nii-san? O-O_

_-Este – murmuro tomo el rostro de su hermano menor y apretó un poco sus sonrojadas mejillas, para que abriera un poco su boquita. Acerco sus labios y se besaron de forma "inocente"_

_-¡GIOTTO! Hijo de p(&"#$%& - grito sonrojado G, la mas cruel mano derecha ahora tenia un curioso y lindo color carmín en su toda su cara mientras tenia su puño en alto, claro debido a que golpeo a Giotto - ¡deja a tu hermano en paz quieres!_

_Le grito algo nervioso, ese tipo de "escenas" lo ponían algo nervioso._

_-Moouu~ G, no he hecho nada malo, Tsuna y yo siempre nos hemos tratado así – hablo algo fastidiado mientras se tallaba la zona atacada. – En fin vámonos… _

_-Aja, vamos – hablo G, mientras ahora sostenía entre sus brazos a un calmado Tsuna que al parecer estaba semi-adormilado. _

_++++ En un Avion++++_

_-¡G…NO! me pegues – grito un rubio. Quien alzaba las manos como en señal de que se rendía. Ahora estaba despierto._

_-Tsk, ¡¿se puede saber que diablos dices Giotto? – ahora hablo una voz cansada._

_-¿Eh? ¿Ah? –Hablo algo entorpecido por su sueño – aja-ja-ja lo siento G je-je – hablo ahora mas calmado - tuve un sueño aja-ja-ja_

_-¿sueño? - murmuro dudoso. _

_-Recordaba cuando Tsuna, todavía vivía conmigo en Italia jeje – le respondió algo nervioso. _

_-Hmp, ya – le respondió dudoso ya que incluso hasta alzo su ceja – y se puede saber… ¿Qué estabas soñando?_

_-Y-Yo bueno… Nada en especial – respondió algo nervioso cosa muy rara en él – ya, ya G, a dormir – indico._

_-Tsk, como digas Giotto – hablo dándose por vencido el pelirrojo. Y se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla del Jet._

* * *

**++++ Continuación ++++**

-Alaude Di Hibari – hablo Reborn, mientras en sus ojos se veía que estaba algo molesto.

- Reborn Arcobaleno – hablo un hombre alto, de apariencia albina y de porte elegante - ¿Qué le sucedió a Tsunayoshi?

- Hmp – murmuro Reborn - ¿Te largas después de tanto tiempo y ahora, sin más piensas hacer que Tsuna regrese contigo? – hablo con enojo y ¿celos?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – hablo cortante, se disponía a entrar a aquella habitación.

-Ni te atrevas – bufo el pelinegro mientras en su mano derecha aparecía un arma verde con partes negras.

-Hmp – murmuro pero antes de decir algo quizá realmente… El sentía que tenia razón por más que odie aceptarlo, por eso lo mejor era retirarse.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción pero realmente ahora tenia que trabajar más rápido. Si señor.

_-"Dame- Tsuna", No, Tsuna hare que te enamores de mi, totalmente_ – se dijo así mismo mientras se relamía los labios – Te hare totalmente mío… Je – susurro.

El otro mayor, el albino de algún modo u otro ya había desaparecido después de dar la vuelta en la esquina de aquel pasillo.

-¿Sucede algo Reborn-san? – pregunto Hayato quien salía de la habitación.

-Nada, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto algo molesto – _"espero no haya visto ni oído nada" _

-Pues, yo iba por agua – dijo algo temeroso por el repentino cambio de humor del jefe.

-Date prisa entonces – indico _ Ordeno _

-S-Si – respondió y caminaba de lo más rápido que podía…

Reborn solo se asomo por la puerta viendo descansar al joven castaño, quien realmente a pesar de a ver recibido una gran "paliza" se veía incluso igual de hermoso, al menos para sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo "Bebé"? – Pregunto Yamamoto quien al parecer no estaba del todo dormido - ¿Con quien hablabas? – Pregunto de nuevo, pero ahora con un tono serio - ¿Amigo o enemigo?

-"oh" ¿desde cuando eres tan preguntón, Takeshi?– hablo de igual modo el de patillas rizadas – Te diré que es ambas cosas, pero hace mucho no venia por aquí.

Ante esto el pelinegro menor abrió sus ojos dando a entender sabia a quien se refería, su "jefe" solía hablar de esa forma cuando veía a uno de los hermanos Hibari.

-Ya veo – murmuro - ¿No crees que seria tiempo de que le digas a Tsuna? – pregunto ahora con una sonrisa.

_-"nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Yamamoto" –_ Realmente, se lo diré cuando se recupere un poco mas – le respondió algo dudoso de hacerlo, pero si no fuera por el echo de que conoce a Yamamoto y hasta lo había entrenado no le hubiera respondido nada.

-Ya, entonces seguiré durmiendo – hablo algo cansado. _–"será mejor que te des prisa, Jefe"._

Así la noche paso. Gokudera después de un rato llego y sin más… también se disponía a dormir en uno de los sofás que había en el cuarto de vez en cuando cada uno se levantaba a vigilar por si alguien "extraño" se acercara a la habitación, era como una medida de seguridad.

(…)

Al día siguiente…

-waaaaa – bosteza tanto un pelinegro de ojos ámbar y un peli plateado de ojos verdes.

-Buenos Días – saludo cortes el oji verde. Pero noto que no estaba el hombre de la Fedora.

-Buenos… waaa – respondió el anterior azabache. Mientras se le salía otro pequeño bostezo y se tallaba un poco su ojo derecho -¿No esta el "Bebé"? – pregunto cuando vio el cuarto tan tranquilo.

-¿Eh? No, Reborn-san no esta… - le respondió en un susurro.

-Chicos… -hablo una cansada y algo somnolienta voz – waaaa Buenos días – hablo en medio de su bostezo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo a su jefe, tenia un ligero sonrojo.

-Buenos Dias Décimo/ Tsuna – hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo, uno fruncía más el ceño y el otro simplemente se reía como siempre.

-Jaja – rio un poco el menor - ¿eh y Reborn? – pregunto cuando noto el mencionado no estaba.

-No lo sabemos Décimo cuando me levante, Reborn-san no estaba – le respondió.

-Quiza fue a dar el reporte de este incidente – ahora hablo Yamamoto.

-Y-Ya veo – respondió el castaño quien no sabía por que, pero se sentía triste al no ver al Hitman ahí y de algún modo u otro cuando tuvo ese sueño de su hermano Giotto y el usando ese "truco" no pudo evitar sentir que alguien realmente le había besado… Dormido, pero lo había echo y ese alguien había sido Reborn…

-¿Sucede algo, Tsuna? - pregunto Yamamoto quien ahora estaba de pie a lado de la cama del castaño - ¿tienes fiebre?

-Si es así, Décimo iré por el Doctor - indico Gokudera.

-¿Eh? N-No jaja, me siento bien - respondió, _- "no les puedo decir de ese sueño que tuve con mi hermano, Hiiiii era inocente y no sabia que ese habia sido mi primer beso waaa, pero Reborn, me pregunto..."_

-No me digas que me extrañabas, "Dame-Tsuna" – hablo el mencionado.

Quien saco de sus pensamientos a Tsunayoshi. Ahora ya tenia puesto su traje de costumbre al igual que su reconocida "fedora negra" y el pequeño camaleón verde y de ojitos "saltones" de color amarillo.

-Hiiiii – grito mientras se ponía sus manos en su cabeza, como si se protegiera.

-Jeje, tranquilo no te hare nada – le susurro mientras se acercaba y ponía su mano en la cabellera castaña y la acariciaba.

-¿eh? – hablo el castaño mientras en su rostro se asomaban pequeñas lagrimitas y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_-"tsk, se ve tan violable" – pensaba el pelinegro mayor._

-Reborn-san / "Bebé" - de nuevo hablaron los mejores amigos del castaño al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que?... - pregunto/respondió cortante. Luego quito su mano de los cabellos de Tsuna.

-¿El Décimo cuando saldrá del hospital? Hasta donde yo veo, se ha recuperado muy rápido - pregunto y agrego temeroso el peli-plateado.

-Eso, déjenmelo a mi, ¡AL EXTREMO! - hablo el Doctor Knuckle que salio de la nada - ¡Ryohei!

Todos los presentes tenían una gota en la cabeza aunque a Reborn casi ni se le notaba.

-Aquí estoy, ¡Extremo! - apareció un sujeto de estatura promedio o igual a la de Yamamoto, en sus manos, que tenían vendajes sostenía una carpeta azul.

-Bien, necesito que salgan para que lo revise - ahora hablo mas calmado el Doctor - Él es, Ryohei es mi hijo - indico mientras tenia una gran sonrisa.

-¡LA VIDA ES EXTREMA! - gritaron ambos.

-Dejen de gritar, ¡Maldita sea! - hablo enojado Hayato.

-TCH - murmuro Reborn, ahora tenia una venita algo exaltada en su sien.

-Jajaja - reía nervioso Yamamoto - Ma, ma, ma ya, tranquilos dejemos al doctor y a su hijo revisar a Tsuna- intento calmar Takeshi.

-C-Creo que Yamamoto tiene razón ja-ja - ahora hablo nervioso el castaño.

-Bien, solo por que el Décimo lo pide - susurro el chico de las bombas.

-Hm - solo dijo el "Hitman" mientras se acomodaba su fedora hacia adelante. Dándole una sombra que lo hacia ver temible - Solo revísenlo ¿entendido? Y no lo toquen demás... - le susurro al doctor mayor.

-Si jajaja - le respondió como si nada. - Bien a revisar ¡Extremo!

-H-Haii - trago saliva el nervioso castaño. Todos ahora estaba afuera.

++++Afuera++++

-Ustedes dos, sera mejor que se vayan a casa dense una ducha - les ordeno.

-Pero, R-Reborn-san - replicaba el oji-verde - no podemos dejar solo, al Décimo.

-Por eso estoy yo aquí - le respondió ahora con tono molesto - ya váyanse, yo me encargo de Tsuna.

-P-Pero... - iba a responder de nuevo.

-Gokudera - hablo el moreno quien tenia una mano en el hombro del menor - Si el "chiquitín" lo dice tenemos que obedecer - hablo serio Yamamoto.

-Tsk - bufo mas que molesto Hayato - Bien - hablo y sin mas se dio la vuelta.

-Ve, Yamamoto - murmuro Reborn.

-Ja-ja-ja, creo que si - le respondió con una sonrisa - si sucede algo mas, avisa "Bebé" - ahora hablo serio Yamamoto, pero estaba de espaldas - Ya, entonces nos vemos - dijo y sin mas se fue por el molesto peli-plata.

(...)

- Ya puedes pasar - hablo Ryohei con su usual tono alto de voz - ¡Sawada esta mucho mejor! - le dijo.

Reborn solo soltó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, escuchar esos "gritos" le daba dolor de cabeza, y sentía que se estaba cabreando de nuevo.

++++Adentro** Habitación de Tsuna++++

-¿Entonces, todo esta bien "Doctor"? - le pregunto Reborn.

-¡Si! Solo necesitara reposo ¡Al extremo! - grito, mas - Y que venga a revisión - le dijo ya, mas calmado -sin mas, nos retiramos.

-¡Tome! - ahora le toco a Ryohei - Esto es todo lo que necesitara desde medicinas hasta sus citas de revisión - dijo mientras sostenía unas hojas de papel.

-Hm - murmuro como respuesta y medio leía las hojas.

-Hoy mismo le doy de alta, se ira en la tarde- dijo como ultimo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta - Después de que se le pase el analgésico... - murmuro, pero Reborn no lo escucho.

Después... Toda la habitación quedo sumida en un silencio.

-R-Reborn - hablo nervioso el castaño - ¿me ayudarías con mi ropa? - pregunto nervioso.

-Bien - le respondió el Hitman.

El castaño ahora solo tenia una especie de bata, color blanco algo grande. Se sentía algo nervioso y no sabia por que. Sin duda la mirada de ese pelinegro le ponía nervioso y ahora mas... Reborn tenia una de sus firmes manos en su mejillas y se estaba acercando mas - R-Reborn -murmuro.

El pelinegro al sentir el cálido aliento del menor se estremeció - Shhh - le silencio mientras se acercaba mas, y a la ves apoyaba ambas manos en los costado del menor, los labios estaban a punto de tocarse pero antes pudo apreciar como sus mejillas se arrebolaban y empezaban a teñirse de un vivo y bonito color rojo.

Ambos labios estaba ahora juntos, pegados, fusionándose las lenguas jugueteaban un poco, se tocaban y el pelinegro sin perder tiempo estaba explorando esa dulce cavidad que fue tomada desprevenida. A el realmente no le gustan los dulces, pero con esa boca, realmente se sentía cautivado, algo sin duda que disfruto mas, fue el echo de que el castaño a pesar de haber tenido dos "prometidos" no lo sentía muy experimentado quizá era algo "virgen" todavía. Y sin contar que no lo aparto. Sus manos descendían hacia la delgada cintura y otra empezaba a quitarle la bata empezando por los hombros. Se separo y recogió el pequeño hilo de saliva el castaño que salio, al ver esa acción se sonrojo mucho mas y se estremeció al sentirse desnudado, aunque fuera un poco.

Reborn sin perder tiempo lamia y dejaba unos pequeños "cardenales"_ o marcas _

-Ngh R-Reborn... Ngh, mm - murmuro en un suspiro el castaño, el mencionado ahora torturaba un poco sus pezones, los mordía un poco y los lamia haciendo unos círculos y luego de arriba-abajo aparte al mismo tiempo los succionaba. - ahaa mmm ngh ku... R-Re..Ah born...

El mencionado esbozo una sonrisa ladina. Sin duda alguna tenia razón en algo_- "Ninguno de los hermanos Hibari´s le habían tocado su cuerpo..."_- el iba a hacer el primero después de todo. Pero... Todo segun "él" debería de ser a su debido tiempo.

El castaño estaba hasta ronroneando, sentía muy caliente de su cara. Con Kyoya ni Alaude había echo este tipo de cosas sin duda alguna se sentía demasiado nervioso hasta donde recordaba solo se daban inocentes besos pero hasta ahí. En cambio y ahora mismo con cada toque de Reborn se ponía como desorientado. Pero ahora se estaba poniendo mas cansado, el efecto del analgésico que le pusieron le estaba haciendo efecto. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

-¿Que diablos? - susurro Reborn.

El castaño sin duda, se quedo dormido, en sus brazos su expresión tan "inocente" y casi desnudo ahora calentó mas al moreno.

-Tsk - pero sin embargo sonrió un poco - lo acaricio mas y lo vistió de nuevo. Sin embargo su "amiguito" estaba despierto - _"esta me las pagaras Dame-Tsuna" - pensó y tenia una sonrisa algo "tétrica" - _Acomodo al castaño en su cama y lo arropo con la sabana quizá habían sedado al castaño para que descansar antes de irse del hospital. Eso supuso.

__En fin, se levanto de la cama del castaño y se fue al baño tomo una toalla sin duda un baño de agua fría lo calmaría totalmente... Pero antes le dio una ultima mirada al chico. Ahora y por lo que sucedió tal vez si tenia una oportunidad despues de todo y no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**waaaaa ojala y estén bien a las que lean esto ^^ jajaja creo que fui algo mala xD **

**MINNA-SAAAN TwT Diganme como me fue D: les digo en serio que a veces me da no se que T.T... veo poquitos RV. O-OU**

**ja-ja-ja *risa nerviosa* Creo que a pesar de que me dejen o bien haya pocos Reviews de personas que ya son contadas con mis deditos o la palma de mi mano (¿?) (jaja) les digo que intentare terminar este fic :D**

**Y pues no importa si leen y no comentan pues igual me alegro ^^ jajaja al menos se que igual es leído :D**

**Espero no decepcionarlas. ^w^**

_ HE AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO ^^ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO XD LAMENTO DEMORAR TANTO Y SABEN EL DE "JEFE Y ALGO MAS" CREO ESTARÁ PERO HASTA MAÑANA :/ YA ES TARDE Y ESTE CAPITULO LO TERMINE EN LA PÁGINA DE FF POR ESO ME DISCULPO SI TIENE FALTAS __ORTOGRÁFICAS O.O_

_**+++Respondiendo Reviews++++ :D**  
_

**_*MUSIQUITA DE FONDO Y CONFETIS*_**

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI:** _JAJAJA COMO VISTE X3 NO ERA GIOTTO, EL ME PARECE APARECERÁ EN EL OTRO CAPI JAJA EL SIGUE EN VUELO XDD Y SI, KYO-KUN YO CREO ESTARÁ MUERTO (*SNIF* TuT) U.U ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO :D_

**LILY VONGOLA:** _JAJAJA SIII :S SERA ALGO DIFÍCIL PARA TSUNA-CHAN D: JAJAJA U.U ESCOGER ENTRE TANTO HOMBRE GUAPO XD GRACIAS :D ME ALEGRO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO :3_

__**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25:** _ESO PUDO PASAR A LEMMON XDDD PERO NAH, TODAVÍA NECESITO QUE TSUNA ACLARE SUS PENSAMIENTOS/SENTIMIENTOS Y ADEMAS POR EL ECHO DE ESE VISITANTE INESPERADO :B ... Y POR FAVOR BIANCHI-SAN D: DEJE ESAS ARMAS EN PAZ JAJA LUEGO LAS NECESITO JAJA OK NO XDD ( . U) _

**XIMENA:** _MMM FÍJATE O-O QUE CREO LO DEJARE PARA MAS ADELANTE OoOU JEJEJE ESE MISTERIO XDD (CREO) Y TU MISMA SIN QUERER MENCIONASTE AL VISITANTE XDD PERO RECUERDA XD ESTO ES R27 ._. ... O.O (¡WTF! ES VERDAD, QUE HARÉ CON ALAUDE D: *DA VUELTAS* GRACIAS POR RECORDARME ESE DETALLE XDDD AUNQUE CREO QUE YA SE COMO SE... *PIENSA* ^w^U__) _

_:D **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**_

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, adelante es bienvenida!**_

_**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, tonfazos, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*) lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD**_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**

**8/06/2012 - 10:58PM**


	6. Chapter 6

KONICHIWA:

^^ HAI, HAI MINN-SAN HE DE REGRESO XD… Pero mi compu sigue igual xd

Espere les guste como quedo. Ahora va el "recuerdo" de alguien… Que ya mencione xD hagan memoria ajaja

Ademas algo que pues estimo igual y todas (o no se si todas) es que los Varias tendrán igual mas o menos la edad de la Primera Generación... .-. Pero ese tema sera para otro día jajaja xD

Y lamento si quedo raro TwT

¡Sin mas a Leer!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++++ Flash Back++++ en los F.B**__"estos no serian pensamientos"_

_++++ seria como una continuación ++++ (pero después de los F.B)_

**(y cuando aparezca así) ++++ Ya** **continua la historia normal++++**

Espero no haberlas confundido xD

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico* pero por ahora solo será leve, con el tiempo espero hacerlo mas… ustedes saben, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra. All x 27

* * *

**:AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

** Les tengo una mala noticia… Minna-san… Mi lapto, murió (un poco) y por eso creo que ya no actualizare en un buen tiempo o tan seguido así seguido quizá no… Pero aun así estense pendientes… Tal vez le preste una a mi tío o amigas jeje xD así que de vez en cuando échense una vuelta por mi "profile" (o perfil) y así ven si he actualizado ;)… ¿Vale? No me abandonen TwT…**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

***S.W.A.T VONGOLA***

**En Otro Avión…**

Cierta persona por mas "Extraño, Raro" o lo que tu quieras Recordaba…

_**++++ Hace 9 años atrás ++++**_

_**Cerca de una oficina…**_

_-Xanxus, Xanxus – hablaba un señor de quizá, mediana edad aunque claramente se veía que estaba "Viejo" pero era a la vez "jovial" este iba hablando al menor el cual parecía que no le hacia caso._

_-¡Que! – contesto prepotentemente. Un chiquillo de cabellos negros que tenía un adorno de plumas en su cabello. Este iba caminando. _

_-Xanxus, por favor detente, y se educado – le dijo con tono tranquilo pero igual de serio que su mirada. Claramente le estaba dando una clase de reprimienda o algo por el estilo. Por que el chico era algo rebelde._

_-Nono, ¿ocurre algo? – hablo un rubio oji-azul. Que salía de su oficina. Era Giotto._

_-Nada, nada jojojo – le respondió con otra vos, algo juguetona. – Y bien, Giotto ¿que te trae por aquí? – le pregunto del mismo modo._

_-Pasa, Abuelo – le dijo al parecer el rubio solo salió a ver que sucedía. _

_-Jojojo, claro Nieto – le respondió._

_Ya adentro los mayores, platicaban acerca del "Futuro de Vongola" (S.W.A.T)… Ya que Giotto dijo que se retiraría "temprano" por que tenia ciertas cosas y pues también hablaron del Décimo heredero, que seria Tsunayoshi. El castaño estaba durmiendo en un mueblecito y tenia unos juguetes alrededor y dormía abrazado con un pequeño león de peluche que el llamaba Na-Tsu. (N/A: seria Nuts pero suena mas lindo Natsu xD además creo que el primero seria como la pronunciación. O si no díganme X3)_

_Tenía encima una mantita con dibujitos de conejitos para que no tuviera frio, Giotto siempre tenía ese pequeño espacio para el chico, ya que a veces se lo llevaba a la oficina para que le hiciera compañía y al menor realmente parecía no molestarle. _

_Los hombres seguían platicando, pero de alguno modo no estaban ignorando al otro menor. Solo querían ver algo._

_Xanxus estaba embelesado viendo al castaño dormir. Sin duda el pensó que es lindo, pero luego se golpeo mentalmente por tan "horrible" idea según él._

_-¿Xanxus? - hablo el anciano - ¿sucede algo con Tsunayoshi? - le pregunto disimulando su sonrisa._

_-Tsk, nada yo me largo - hablo cortante abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo... Y se escucho a la vez un portazo muy fuerte._

_-Jojojo - reía - al parecer a Xanxus le agrado mucho Tsunayoshi - termino de decirlo con una sonrisa, por que aunque Giotto no lo viera el niño tenia un ligero sonrojo..._

_-¿Bromea? - pregunto Giotto, mientras se le bajaba una gota, por la sien. Y con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa algo "nerviosa"_

_-Giotto... - solo susurro el mayor._

_-Ya, Ya entendí - le respondió con una sonrisa sincera._

_Y así ambos mayores estaban riéndose como si les hubieran contado un gran chiste. La razón era simple, Xanxus era alguien mal educado pero en el fondo no era malo, solo que le costaba demostrarlo. _

_**Colegio**_

_-Xanxus-san - hablo voz infantil - ¿Q-Quieres J-Jugar? - pregunto muy nervioso._

_-Tsk, te dije que no. Escoria - le respondió con su típico carácter tan... De él._

_-P-Pero... - quería seguir insistiendo, pero algo le decía que no era lo correcto - B-Bien entonces m-me voy - le dijo en un pequeño susurro y se iba caminando un poco mas lejos._

_El "mayor" solo frunció el ceño mas, aunque no le gustaba de alguna forma u otra terminaba cediendo ante ese pequeño "cachorro" como él le decía._

_-Bien, jugare contigo - le dijo un poco mas alto y con un tono como si estuviera diciendo una tontería... Aunque bueno para el, la era. _

_-Ushishishi~ - una pequeña risa se escuchaba que se acercaba - Oh vaya~ vaya~ miren que tenemos aquí - hablo con un tono burlón._

_-Una pequeña, "Hime" - hablo mientras sostenía a Tsuna el cual cuando iba a regresar a "Jugar" con Xanxus - Oh, ushishishi~ veo que me equivoque no es nada mas y nada menos que un niñ**o** - hablo divertido un rubio con cierto cabellos cubriéndole los ojos. Era Belphegor._

_-¡VOIIII! Con esos cabellos que tienes en la cara como podrías ver - grito una estruendosa pero a la vez "pequeña" voz. Era un chico de cabellos plateados, en aquel tiempo cortos. Era Squalo._

_-Moouuu~ Que cosa tan linda~ - hablo cierta voz curiosa, de un "chico"... Era Lussuria. - ¡prestamelo, Bel! - le pidió en casi un grito._

_-Hiiiieeee - grito Tsuna mientras se zafaba de Belphegor y se escondía detrás de un levantado Xanxus _ el cual estaba sentado __

_-Que se traen, Escorias - hablo fuerte Xanxus mientras se ponía "fiero" - largo y no molesten - pensó que con eso se intimidarían pero los otros estaban como si nada._

_-Vamos, vamos no queremos pelear~~ - hablo Lussuria - Mooouuu~ disculpa a Bel, es que le pareció agradable el niño - le hablo._

_-¡Voooiiiiii! ¿Que sucede contigo? Solo queríamos hablar - reto Squalo._

_-Tsk - solo mascullo Xanxus._

_Y después de una tarde, que al parecer no parecía tener fin, de algún modo todos se hicieron "amigos"... _

_-Xanxus Oni-san Gracias~ - una voz susurro..._

_++++ En una habitación del avión (N/A: Si lo se suena raro, pero si existen xD)++++_

_-Tsk - una respiración Muy agitaba y un pequeño pero en pequeño y casi imperceptible color rojizo había en la cara del dueño de ese sonido... Y sus ojos, demostraban por primera vez una inquietud. _

_-¡VOOOIII! - una ahora mas estruendosa voz. - ¡Jefe Bastardo! Ya casi llegamos - le dijo y se dio la vuelta, pero no sin antes recibir un "botellazo" de parte de su "jefe"_

_-Tsk, Vongola Tsunayoshi - solo murmuro y volvió a cerrar los ojos._

***+*+*+* CON YAMAMOTO & GOKUDERA *+*+*+***

**-**Oi, Gokudera - gritaba casi un pelinegro. - ¡espera! - le hablaba.

-Tch, ¡deja de seguirme! - le hablo pero no sonaba como un grito.

Entonces Takeshi le dio alcance y lo sujeto de uno de sus brazos - Basta, te digo que... - le iba a seguir reprochando, pero no dijo nada la mirada del pelinegro era muy seria.

-¿Se puede saber por que estas tan molesto? - le hablo el moreno - Si... Es por...

-N-No es por eso, aquella noche dormimos juntos y ya, solo por el alcohol. Punto - le contesto, de cierto modo "frío".

El de ojos ámbar se sintió terriblemente mal al escuchar eso.

-Solo olvid... Gyaa - se sintió de nuevo jalado pero mas fuerte. Y se golpeo un poco con la pared de un pequeño callejón.

-Oi, idiot... - se detuvo en seco al ver la cara seria de Yamamoto y por su agarre - Tch - murmuro.

-¿Por que dices eso?, Hayato - hablo serio, pero a la vez calmado, sabia de antemano que cuando Gokudera se molestara realmente, le haría picadillo.

En los combates cuerpo a cuerpo para él eran y son _ un poco _ difíciles por que a veces no quería usarlo y por eso prefería usar mejor su katana, para asestar los golpes, y en cambio Gokudera casi estaba a la par que Sasagawa Ryohei y Tsuna, si incluso Tsuna era un candidato esplendido en ese ámbito. Pero en fin como un Guardián de S.W.A.T su nivel es de 100 / 100.

En pocas palabras Yamamoto todavía no encontraba una forma de combate. En fin.

-Bien, solo digo que no me interesas, ya - le dijo "calmado" y le dio un manotazo muy fuerte - ¡ Suéltame!

-¿Q-Que? - le susurro por primera vez, Yamamoto tartamudeo - Ya veo...

-Si, solo fue un error - le dijo ahora cabizbajo - Esto... Acabo, Yamamoto. - al finalizar la frase salio corriendo...

El mencionado solo agrando los ojos y se mordió el labio haciendo sangrar un poco. Jamas en la vida se habia sentido tan molesto jamas entendería a Gokudera... El único que parecía hacerlo... Era... Era... - Tsuna - hablo en un murmullo.

_"No odio a Tsuna... Eso es mas que obvio apartando que igual me gusta, pero... pero... Me dolía un poco que Gokudera me usara o algo así... No se ni lo que estoy pensando" - _pensaba mientras caminaba a su casa...

**O~O~O~O - CON REBORN & TSUNAYOSHI - O~O~O~O**

Después de aquel "suceso", Tsuna estaba tan apenado, que no podía mirar a nadie siquiera, mucho menos a Reborn...

-¿Esto es todo, "Dame-Tsuna"? - pregunto el de las patillas rizadas.

-¿Eh? S-Si - le respondió nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado - Después de todo Gokudera-kun trajo lo esencial y no trajo de mas, fue eficiente - termino con una sonrisa.

-"Oh" ¿Acaso lo estas tomando como una "Mano Derecha"? - le pregunto juguetón el Hitman.

-Hiiieee - le respondió - N-No precisamente, bueno y-yo todavía no estoy seguro para ser "Jefe" y también por que Nono no se ha ido- hablo con un semblante algo entristecido. Pero luego sonrió un poco, la idea de ser jefe todavía no le gustaba...

-Esta bien - solo le indico el Hitman - Después de todo... - hizo una pausa y suspiro - Dame Tsuna una vez, Dame Tsuna para siempre seras... - soltó el Hitman como si fuera lo mas obvio en todo el universo.

- ... - Tsuna se quedo de piedra, con la boca semi-abierta, y un ceño fruncido... Casi se podía ver el bloque de hielo con el aura negra.

-Pero por eso, eres el indicado - le dijo mirando hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación. Y luego giro su cabeza.

-Gracias Reborn - le respondió y le sonrió de una manera muy peculiar, Reborn se sentía o bien estaba como "embobado"

De pronto afuera se escuchaba unos ruidos... Gritos...

-¡Tsuna! Nee ¡Tsuna! - gritaba una voz y muchos otros como si murmuran.

-¡Giotto idiota no grites! - le replicaba otra voz, G - ¡Estamos en un Hospital!

-¡G! - grito es voz.

-Ma, ma así no creo que lo encontremos - se escuchaba una voz más calmada que las otras dos. Era Asari.

**-**Un momento - susurro Tsuna mientras abría un poco mas sus ojos. Y se sentaba ya que estaba acostado.

Tan rápido como pudo se levanto y ahora lucia otras ropas, una camisa de color celeste, era una tela ligera y fresca y encima tenia como una especie de suéter que le quedaba algo grande. Su pantalón era de color negro.

(N/A: no se si alguna vez vieron -Man, y mas si recuerdan las ropas que todos lucían al final seria algo así xD es que no se como se llaman esas cosas ._. bueno algo similar)...

-Esto es... - hablo bajito.

Un rubio volteo rápidamente al sentirse observado. Y sonrió elegantemente, las enfermeras del lugar se quedaban quietas, como queriendo admirarlo mucho mas...

-Tsunayoshi - hablo, y sonrío mas.

-Giotto - ¡Onii-sama! - le hablo, pero no grito.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como analizándose y sin mas el rubio camino pero rápido... Cuando estaba mas cerca casi corrió y lo sujeto en sus brazos -_ G__razie a Dio queste belle, angelo __e mio fratello_ _(Gracias a Dios, estas bien ángel y hermano mio )_ - le susurro en su abrazo.

-_è così mio fratello e il cielo _ _(así es, hermano y cielo mio)_ - le respondió de igual modo -Jajaja ademas Giotto no es como si fuera la primera vez que lucho - estoy bien - le dijo.

Eso ultimo sorprendió al mayor que frunció un poco su ceño, pero luego suspiro. Tomo la cara del castaño y se acerco, Tsuna no dijo nada.

-Pero sabes que eres mi hermano - le dijo como ultimo - Ahora mira ¡Vinieron a verte también, G y Asari! - cambio su tono ahora estaba feliz... Su hermano estaba entero, así que no tendría que matar a nadie. Sabiendo que era Daemon Spade.

**+++ - EN OTRO LUGAR - +++**

-Aquí a base de investigación Vongola - hablo una voz seria - esto es un 10-00 y 10-0...

-Aquí Spanner sub-capitán de la zona 44 - respondió una voz de lo mas calmada - Hey, Capitan Shoichi...

-Ya escucha, Spanner - respondió una voz con tono cansado y se ponía a la vez un auricular con micrófono - Hmp, los Gesso nunca se cansa de verdad. Al habla el Capitán Irie Shoichi, aquí 10-4... Sub-División Varia, ahora les toca a ustedes esto es un 10-18, repito 10-18...

-Ushishishi entendido~ - le contesto una voz conocida. Belphegor.

-Moouuu~ Boss no esta, pero nosotros la terminaremos - siguió otra voz, Lussuria

-Entendido - solo respondió Irie - Spanner envía los datos por conexión segura de nivel 5.

-Trabajando - solo respondió. El rubio de ojo como agua-marinas o azulinos.

-Tsk, Esto no le gustara a Reborn-san y ni ha Tsunayoshi-kun Tsk - mascullo de nuevo. Y apoyo su mano en su estomago...

- Listo, ¿te sientes mal? ¿verdad? - le pregunto seguido su compañero.

-A-Ah, pero no debo de descansar ahora, le avisaremos a la unidad SWAT del Arcobaleno del Sol.

-Hmp - solo murmuro mientras tecleaba algunas cosas y luego veía en su pantalla y aparecieron imágenes de todos los que estaban en la Rama y la imagen principal era la de Tsuna y Reborn con un símbolo que era que los archivos estaban encriptados y cifrados con números también. Menos el Arcobaleno.

-Hum - solo susurro y sonrió un poco Spanner - Quizá sea algo difícil, pero esto no es nada jeje...

-... - El pelirrojo, Irie solo sonrió un poco - _"por que los datos de Tsunayoshi-kun estarán así, lo único que aparece son los reportes de sus misiones... Que al parecer no son muchas, bueno son bastantes pero son del tipo sencillas... Mmm..._

_-_Todas la unidades fueron retiradas, y Varia empezó ahora todo se esta calmando, Capitán - hablo una voz juvenil.

-Gracias, Basil-kun - suspiro ahora se calmo un poco mas.

_**+++ Hace 2 años atrás +++**  
_

_**-**El es, Tsunayoshi Sawada - le dijo un hombre un albino - Se ve joven pero ya es entrenado en SWAT en la unidad Sol._

_-Hola, Tsunayoshi-kun, me llamo Irie, Irie Shoichi mucho gusto - le saludo un poco nervioso - Yo... Soy el encargado, bueno el Capitán del Área de investigaciones y de Técnicos también... Y algo de armamento_

_-H-Hola, mucho gusto igualmente - le sonrió un poco - ¿Tu me enseñaras?... Amm - dejo como la respuesta en el aire._

_-O-Oh ¡Disculpa! Te enseñare toda clase de operaciones como extracción e inscripción de los datos. También ciertos métodos para su obtención de manera eficaz. Y la forma para que entiendas cuando veas o un recibas datos encriptados es decir aprenderás a decodificar... Realmente son cosas interesantes ( :) )... Mmm y tambien sobre los códigos 10, así no tendría que revelar lo que sucede delante de desconocidos._

_-"Código 10" - pensaba, Tsuna en su mente aparte estaba demasiado sorprendido ( D: ), parecía que eran muchas cosas, pero bueno no le quedaba de otra._

_-A-Alaude esto... ¿Es necesario? - le pregunto al mayor a su lado._

_-Si - solo dijo eso - Kyoya también aprendió esto como SWAT que era. Por eso era conocido como el "cuervo" de Vongola... _

_-Ya veo - le respondió - Bien, muchas Gracias Shoichi-san...  
_

_-Jaja - rió nervioso Irie - Mejor dime Irie._

_-Jajaja - rió ahora Tsunayoshi - Bien, empecemos..._

_**+++ Fin del F.B de Irie +++**  
_

_-"Desde aquel entonces Tsunayoshi-kun y yo somos nos tratamos familiarmente" - _Pensaba.

-Nee, Irie ellos acaso pertenecen a la Familia Vongola - le saco de sus pensamientos su compañero.

-No creo, el se presento como Sawada... - dijo - Aunque...

***s*s*s*s* - EN OTRO LUGAR DE JAPÓN *D*s*s*s***

-Nufufu~ Ahora estas aquí Giotto - hablo una voz con toque malicioso.

-Ara, Ara Tranquilo - le respondió otra voz juguetona.

-Kufufufu~ - susurro otra.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan jeje - mientras comía algo...

******O~O~O~O** - DE REGRESO CON TSUNAYOSHI & REBORN - **O~O~O~O**

Ahora todos estaban de algún modo u otro todos acabaron en casa de Reborn _ Otra casa_ Cosa que no lo alegro mucho... Bueno si solo estuviera Tsuna pues no importaría pero ya que... Ahora todos estaba en la sala: Giotto, G, Asari, Gokudera, Yamamoto ( a los cuales notaban "raros" ), Tsuna y él estaba en un cuarto de Huéspedes, Tsuna quería descansar un poco antes de salir de nuevo a la sala...

-Nee~ Reborn - hablo Tsuna mientras de unas de sus bolsas buscaba algo - Cierra los ojos - le indico.

-¿Que? - respondió pero no sonaba molesto - Hmm - solo gruño mientras los cerraba. Era un Hitman así que de igual modo estaba alerta.

-Extiende tus manos - le dijo Tsuna - Toma, je - siguió.

Al abrirlos vio en sus manos como un especie de peluche era su camaleón León con una especie de ropa similar a la suya... Smoking y hasta la Fedora. Se veía Gracioso.

-Hum - solo le "respondió" mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Jajaja Gracias, por todo - le dijo lento y sonriente - Es que no se me ocurría otra cosa y cuando a veces León juega conmigo me lo imagine así jeje y pues como ves quedo muy lindo... - le dijo algo sonrojado pero claro evitando la mirada del mayor. Ya que todavía 1.- no se le olvidaba lo del Hospital... Esa "situación" con Reborn y 2.- a pesar de ser ya un adulto se sentía avergonzando era ¡Reborn! el que le tocado, el que tenia muchas amantes...

-Gracias - murmuro entre dientes el mayor.

-Jajaja- Tsuna rió y luego de que se calmara sonrió - Jeje sabia que te gustaría - solo dijo

-Hm - de nuevo respondió - Sera mejor que descanses... Dame-Tsuna - le ordeno prácticamente - _"por el momento sera mejor que no sepa que Alaude esta aquí"_

**: Continuara :**

* * *

**~ ACLARACIONES ~**

El significado de eso números:

10-00: **Oficial en el suelo, todas las patrullas respondan**

10-0: **Atención**

10-4: **Mensaje recibido**

10-18:

**-Urgente**

**-Terminar misión lo más pronto**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¿Les gusto? O-O ¿O quedo mal? **

Pff no se, jajaja espero les haya gustado por que esta vez no se por que me costo escribirlo TwT ! ;u; ... Ah y no piensen mal de Giotto y Tsuna es que quize dar a entender que era una frase o algo similar que se me ocurrió... Como son Vongolas jeje... Cosas de Mafia ;) aqui los unico que medio (mucho mas allá) tocaron a Tsuna solo fueron Alaude y Kyoya, amm Reborn... Y Mas o menos Giotto... No quiero que piense que Tsuna se deja jaja con todos noo :S ok ya XDD es que ya saben estan lindo (¿no creen?) Pero tambien merece su dignidad y respeto :3 jajaja puff ya me hace mal el calor XDD

...

**:B:B:B:B - GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS - :B:B:B:B**

_**MIRAIDY R.: **jaja esta bien ;) _

_**LILY VONGOLA:** Como dije hubiera pasado a mas xD pero necesito ajustar todo jaja de que Lemmon habrá, habrá pero pues no se preocupen jaja me esforzare mucho xD_

_**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI: **Quizá luego lo haga aparecer mas xD... Quien sabe, quizá hasta sorprenda a Tsuna ;D_

_**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25:** jajaja asi eran las épocas xDD mucha hermandad jajaja ok no xD o bueno algo así jaja de echo tengo demasiadas ideas D: de 1827 y R27 jajaa incluso quisiera trabajar con un G27 pero ahora que mi compu pende de un hilo por eso no puedo ocuparla mucho jeje._

_**HATSUKI:** __Gracias a ti por seguir leyéndome :) y si espero acabarlo y no decepcionarlas._

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**NOTA: - FANFICS ACTUALIZADOS - **

*******SWAT Vongola.**

*******Mi Hyper yo & Yo.**

***Jefe y Algo Mas.**

**PD: No se por que lo pongo XD pero para algo ha de servir jajaja... **

**PD2: He notado que algunas ponen en Favoritos o Alerts también ) aunque no dejen Reviews jeje ¡Gracias! (en mis otras historias igual me refiero xD)**

* * *

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, adelante es bienvenida!**_

_**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, tonfazos, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*) lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD**_

**CIAO~ CIAO~ :3**

**21-06-2012 - 10:19pm**


	7. Chapter 7

KOMBAWA:

Aquí sufriendo ;w; jajaja parezco zombie XDD en fin no tengo mucho que agregar xD

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++++ Flash Back++++ en los F.B**__"estos no serian pensamientos"_

_++++ seria como una continuación ++++ (pero después de los F.B)_

**(y cuando aparezca así) ++++ Ya** **continua la historia normal++++**

Espero no haberlas confundido xD

* * *

**:AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**Les tengo una mala noticia… Minna-san… Mi laptop, murió (un poco) y por eso creo que ya no actualizare en un buen tiempo o tan seguido así seguido quizá no… Pero aun así estense pendientes… Tal vez le preste una a mi tío o amigas jeje xD así que de vez en cuando échense una vuelta por mi "profile" (o perfil) y así ven si he actualizado ;)… ¿Vale? No me abandonen TwT…**

**(LO PONGO DE NUEVO, POR QUE PUES JAJA TODAVIA MI LAPT SIGUE IGUAL ASI QUE POR ESO TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR)**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:**Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico* pero por ahora solo será leve, con el tiempo espero hacerlo mas… ustedes saben, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra. All x 27

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

***S.W.A.T VONGOLA***

_**++++ Sueño de Tsunayoshi ++++ **_

_Hibari-san - un castaño estaba sentado en una banca junto con un azabache mayor_ - ¿_por que Alaude-san me entrena y no tu? - pregunto mientras miraba al frente._

_-...- el azabache meditaba su respuesta._

_-¿Kyoya? - hablo de nuevo._

_-Por que soy tu prometido, y por tal, creen que no te entrenaria como deberia... Creeran que entrenamos "otra cosa" - hablo serio pero con lo ultimo sonrio un poco._

_-Y-Ya veo - hablo el menor con un ligero sonrojo._

_-Vamos, es hora de volver - hablo y extendió su mano. Y sonrió, como solo lo hacia para el castaño._

_-¡Si! - respondió y correspondió el mismo gesto mucho mas._

_Ambos iban tomados de la mano, disimuladamente ademas parecía que se acercaba el invierno. El peli-negro, le cubrió la cabeza al menor con la capucha que traía su ropa, bueno su suéter, ya sabia que los venían siguiendo._

_-Con que por esto es que vives, "Cuervo" - una voz misteriosa hablo... _

_El castaño fue empujado. Y el mayor se coloco delante de él._

_-Vete - hablo en un susurro. _

_Este preparo sus tonfas. _

_-¡Kyoya! - grito y con una voltereta se puso de pie - No, no, no, noooooo - continuo gritando y saco un arma que nunca pensó que utilizaría. _

_-Oh, con que tu eres... - iba a continuar hablando pero un tonfazo lo callo. _

_-Yo soy tu oponente - hablo serio el azabache._

_Tsunayoshi se mantuvo al margen pero aun así amenazaba con disparar, a quema ropa si se acercaban mas. Pero bueno el atacante seguía sin poder ver, la cara del menor..._

_Mucho sujetos salieron de la nada, dispuestos a matar al azabache y luego al castaño._

_Este empuño su arma y disparo en puntos semi-mortales, brazos, piernas, pero los mas cercanos al azabache les disparo en medio de los ojos..._

_._

_._

_-Mira que eres celoso - hablo, esa voz conocida._

_-Tsk - solo murmuro el mayor y desapareció para volver a aparecer enfrente del atacante. Y arremetió con sus tonfas, mas rapido y violentamente._

_El atacante logro esquivar cada golpe, parecía como si conociera cada movimiento de Hibari. Cosa que el azabache noto y a la vez pensaba en un plan... Apretó un costado de una de sus tonfas y de ellas surgieron una cadenas... Del mismo color de sus tonfas, eran oscuras._

_El chico solo veía la lucha de su "compañero" pero su mirada ahora lucia fría y calculadora... El no podía tener fallos por eso vio si había alguna opción o mas bien una apertura para apoyarlo..._

_Pero vio una pequeña figura pasar, era un niño..._

_El sujeto atacante sonrió fríamente... Y disparo al chico y al mismo tiempo azabache._

_-"Que harás" - pensaba. El "malo"..._

_-"No" - pensó casi aterrorizado el castaño con 16 años su entrenamiento tenia que servir del algo.  
_

_Rápidamente__ corrió y apareció al lado del niño mientras lo tomaba y lo coloco en el suelo y se coloco encima para protegerlo, hábilmente se puso de nuevo en el piso y le indico al niño que se quedara atrás..._

_Pero su mente le decía que había algo mas, y por demás raro en este "ataque" y luego lo sintió... El cañón de la pistola... ¿verde? _

_._

_._

_S__e escucho el disparo del sujeto que tenia un traje de color negro. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Una pequeña mano temblaba... Esperaba que no hubiera fallado. Fue el castaño... Pero ahora su mirada era seria._

_Lucharon un poco cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era tanta la conmoción que el chico no noto que la presencia de su "acompañante" no estaba... _

_._

_._

_-Nada mal, chico... - le hablo una voz calmada y le palmeo un poco sus cabellos castaños. _

_El "sujeto" tenia su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el lado derecho, el castaño cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, sintió la presencia del hombre que lo amenazaba con la pistola. En un movimiento casi suicida, lo tiro al suelo metiendo una gran "patada" y lo hizo caer, como tal se coloco encima de él y lo golpeo un poco para que soltara el arma que por tanto "movimiento" no identifico. _ el color _ _

_-¿Q-Que? - murmuro, estaba encima del atacante - ¿R-Reborn-san? - hablo nervioso._

_-A-Ah - solo le respondió - Tu defensa fue buena... Pero necesitas mas destreza, y entrenamiento. _

_-¿Eh? - seguía sin entender - Y... ¿Hibari-san?_

_._

_._

_-sabes, me gustaría seguir teniéndote encima mio, pero la prueba acabo - continuo hablando el de las patillas rizadas, que ahora no tenia puesta su clásica fedora._

_-¡¿Prueba? - casi gritaba._

_El mencionado apareció de pronto. _

_-Fue una prueba de tu habilidad, obtuviste un 90 / 100... - hablo serio - Necesitas mas entrenamiento._

_-¿Q-Que? - ahora se sentía un poco inútil._

_-Tsunayoshi-kun - hablo una voz juvenil. Que caminaba en medio de todo..._

_-Irie-san - saludo un poco nervioso._

_-Aquí tiene sus resultados - señalo con una Tablet. _

_-Sus datos están de este lado y si miras aquí - señalo una gráfica - Tienes casi todos los niveles por completo pero te falta mas táctica y fuerza de resistencia, en puntería no te fue tan mal, - hablo en pelirrojo._

_-Hey, Shoichi, oh Joven, hola - saludo casual Spanner - Aquí hay otros datos... - señalo en su Tablet - Según los estándares, este chico obtuvo un 95 /100 ... La primera toma fue de nuevo retomada por el equipo técnico._

_-Ya veo, gracias Sub-capitán Spanner - contesto y vio de nuevo los datos - Por lo que veo tenemos que perfeccionar un poco lo de los vídeos de los robots de prueba - añadio y vio ahora los cuerpos extraños descubiertos, eran robots-_

_-A-Ah - asintió el rubio - Si, al parecer tardaron en responder a la velocidad del Joven, este chico es interesante - añadió el rubio _

_-Ajaja - reía nervioso, Tsuna..._

_-Vamos, ahora yo seré tu nuevo maestro, Dame-Tsuna... - le indico ese sujeto que antes conocía por parte de Alaude - Un 95 es insuficiente..._

_(...)_

_._

_._

_._

_*RING - RING * _

_._

_._

_**++++ FIN DEL SUEÑO XD ++++ **  
_

***O*O* - CON REBORN & TSUNAYOSHI *O*O***

**-**HIIIIIIIIIII NO UN 95 NOOOOOOOO - grito en un jadeo... - ¿are?

-Que te sucede, Dame-Tsuna - hablo una sombra.

-¿R-Reborn? - suspiro - N-Nada en especial, creo que era un recuerdo jajaja

-Hm - solo respondió - ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto.

-Si, solo me duele un poco pero al parecer ya cerro - respondió mientras se ponía de pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron y casi caia al frio y duro piso.

Pero no lo hizo ya que Reborn lo sostuvo...

-G-Gracias jeje - hablo - Mis piernas se sienten algo débiles, quizá por que no me movido por un buen rato - analizaba para si, pero lo dijo en voz alta.

-Correcto - susurro el peli-negro.

-Reborn, ¿y los demás? - pregunto preocupado, ya que conocía el carácter del mayor.

-Giotto se rehusaba a irse, pero ya que, lo deje quedarse - hablo un poco molesto.

-Ja-jaja - sonreía el castaño.

-¿Que es tan gracioso Dame-Tsuna? - pregunto y fruncio su ceño.

-No, Nada je - respondió.

-Hm, entonces mueve tu trasero y levántate entonces - dijo exasperado.

-S-Si - ahora se sintió intimidado.

.

.

.

Y asi transcurrió una mañana casi-normal...

*******+*+*+* CON YAMAMOTO & GOKUDERA *+*+*+***

-"Me pregunto si Tsuna, amaneció bien y si le hablo a su celular" - pensaba un peli-negro de ojos ámbar - mientras sacaba su móvil e iba buscando el numero del mencionado se choco con alguien - Lo sient...

-Fíjate por donde vas... - bufo un ya molesto peli-plata y aunque no lo quisiera parecer, estaba sorprendido.

-Yo! Gokudera jajaja - intentaba parecer normal el joven mas alto.

-Tsk, estúpido - respondió mientras miraba hacia el otro lado.

Despues del silencio algo incomodo se pusieron de pie.

-Emm, ¿vas a ver a Tsuna? - pregunto algo dudoso.

-Si - solo le dijo.

-Te molesta si te acompaño - pregunto de igual modo.

-Haz lo que quieras - le respondió algo hostil.

El pelinegro suspiro. . .

.

.

.

-Gokudera... Lo siento - le hablo un tanto nervioso y un tanto precavido por la reaccion que podria tener el de ojos verdes.

Este se detuvo...

.

.

-Esta bien - soltó y camino un poco rápido.

El espadachín sonrió un poco mas de lo usual.

***-*-*-* CON VARIA (Una parte de ella) *-*-*-***

**-**VOOOIIII ¡Estas seguro que no estamos perdidos tu, imbécil de Levi A Than - gritaba un peli largo de color blanco.

-S-Si capitan - afirmaba un sujeto algo raro...

-Callense escorias - hablo en un susurro algo tétrico el hombre de cabellera negra y con ciertas plumas en su cabello.

-VOIII ¡DEJA DE HACER EL VAGO Y DI DONDE ES LA MALDITA, Y CORRECTA DIRECCIÓN! ¡JEFE BASTARDO! - Grito exasperado.

Toda la gente que pasaba cerca se los quedaba viendo... Algo asustados.

***z*z*z* - CON IRIE SOICHI & SPANNER *z*z*z***

**-**Hey, Capitan Shoichi - hablo algo cansado un rubio - Los datos de Sawada Tsunayoshi han sido, descifrados... ¿seguro que deseas hacer esto? - pregunto serio. Pero sin una pizca de vacilacion.

-Si - respondió firme.

.

.

-Saben que si hacen esos los arrestare ¿verdad? - hablo otra voz seria.

Ambos se giraron para ver a un albino con una gabardina oscura.

-Alaude-san - dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Que hace aquí? ¿necesita algo? - pregunto.

-Si - respondió - ¿Que paso son Sawada Tsunayoshi? - pregunto serio.

-Bueno, eso ... - no sabia que responder.

.

.

.

-Sufrió un ataque, pero no se sabe del todo quien fue el responsable, aunque Reborn-san señala que fue Daemon Spade... Tuvo severos daños, su cuerpo tuvo múltiples contusiones y recibió una cortada cerca del corazón y en un costado, el arma señalada fue la misma hoz que posee Spade, ademas en su cuerpo había rastros de una sustancia experimental, pero no le afecto mas, logro resistirla, ahora se encuentras con Reborn-san y Giotto-san los "Primeros" vinieron a Japón - termino y soltó un suspiro - Eso fue todo lo que se registro.

-Ya veo - dijo y se dio la vuelta - _"Giotto acaso no le abra dicho aun a Tsunayoshi..." - _Y sobre Tsunayoshi, pueden proceder - _"Despues de todo eso se aproxima"._

_._

_._

_-_Waaa - casi gritaba Irie - mi estomago, duele...

-Toma - le dio el rubio un vaso de agua este se mantuvo al margen - Pero ya lo oiste del Jefe, podemos ver el expediente de Tsunayoshi.

-Si, lo se, Spanner, esto quedara entre nosotros, toma precauciones - indico serio.

-Trabajando - respondió y tecleo rápidamente cierto comando - ¡Listo!.

-Bien - tomo aire y lo soltó - procede - abre el archivo.

En la pantalla apareció en símbolo Vongola, luego la imagen de Tsuna.

- _Abriendo data: Sawada Tsunayoshi - Vongola Tsunayoshi_

_- Sexo: Masculino - Peculiar Condición: Doncel._

_-Fecha de Nacimiento: 14 de Octubre._

_-Edad: 18 años._

_-Tipo de sangre: A._

_-Altura: 1.62 cm._

_-Peso: 48 Kg._

_-Familia: _

_*Giotto Vongola._

_-Parejas: _

_*Hibari Kyoya - Desaparecido / Muerto._

_Actualmente: *Hibari Alaude - vivo._

_-Notas: 100 / 100 - Actualmente._

_-Uso de Armamento: Pistola, armas de combate oriental: báculo, espada. Armamento de asalto, pesado. - PRINCIPAL: Guantes Vongola. _

_-Llama: Cielo. _

_-Idiomas: Ingles, Japones, Español, Francés. - Múltiples._

_-Estadísticas: 100 / 100._

_-Ataques: _

_**Punto Zero Avanzado: Primera Edición**_

_******Punto Zero Avanzado: Personalizado**_

_**X Burner - Técnica incompleta.**_

_******Caja Vongola del Cielo: Lone Di Cielo Versión Vongola - CLASIFICADO: TOP SECRET N.10.**_

_- PRÓXIMO CANDIDATO A VONGOLA. DÉCIMO JEFE - _

_._

_._

_-_Imposible - solo murmuro Irie, estaba demasiado sorprendido, eso era su expediente resumido ya que en el monitor aparecía mas y mas, datos.

-Spanner, con eso es suficiente - indico - ahora regresa todo y elimina todo lo que se vio.

-Entendido, ese chico, te lo dije, que había algo diferente en él, con que su técnica llamada X-Burner esta incompleta mmm me encantaría ver como es y ayudarlo a perfeccionarla - Dijo el rubio.

Cosa que hizo sonreír un poco al pelirrojo - Tu nunca cambias, Spanner - sonrió sincero.

-Je, sabes que no - sonrio de igual modo - Bien todo a sido eliminado, pero sabes, Shoichi, que es un... ¿Doncel? - pregunto.

-B-Bueno emm como decirlo, ah es ... Cuando un hombre, emm puede dar a luz a niños - solto un poco nervioso y se notaba ya que su cara estaba algo sonrojada.

Al rubio casi se le cae su paleta...

-Ya veo - solo dijo mientras se volteaba. Mientras asimilaba aquello - Vaya...

Pero un sonido los sacos de sus pensamientos y en la pantalla apareció un rubio.

-Hey, ushishishi misión cumplida - hablo el rubio de gran melena, Belphegor - Su misión ha sido terminada.

-Moouu fue mas fácil - hablo, ahora Lussuria - Bye~ Bye.

-10-4 - Solo dijo Irie y suspiro cansado...

(10-4 = Entendido)

***O*O* - CON REBORN & TSUNAYOSHI *O*O***

Después del suceso de la mañana algo tranquila para el gusto del castaño y el peli-negro tuvieron visitas...

**C**iertas personas, tenían un buen rato "visitando" al castaño, hasta que decidieron salir... Los visitantes solo consistían en Giotto, G, Asari, Gokudera y Yamamoto. Reborn estaba enojado... no había podido dormir muy bien, su trabajo se estaba acumulando, bueno mas bien para Tsuna y no el... Y todavía quedaba el asunto de Alaude... Por que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, eso era también delicado...

Pero bueno, por ahora dejaría pasar eso ya que el castaño a sus ojos se estaba recuperando bastante bien y rápido... Cosa que lo hacia ver muy... Lindo...

Ahora se encontraban comiendo y conversando en un fino lugar.

-Nee Reborn, ¿estas bien? - le pregunto el dueño de su actual pensamiento.

-Hm - solo asintió y bajo su fedora.

-Bueno, voy al baño - indico Tsuna, ahora estaban en un restaurante muy fino, cortesía de Giotto.

-Quieres que te acompañemos, Décimo - hablo su auto-proclamada "Mano Derecha".

-No gracias, jeje - sonrió un poco. Y procedió a ir al mencionado lugar.

Reborn alzo su mirada para ver al castaño... Hasta que se desvió de un pasillo para el baño, como siempre al fondo a la izquierda. Mientras todos los demás platicaba de ciertas cosas. De su vida en Italia y los otros en Japón.

**+++ BAÑO - PARA PRECISAR PUERTA +++ **

-Hace tiempo, Tsunayoshi - hablo una voz atrás de la espalda del castaño, quien se encontraba lavando sus manos después de utilizar el baño...

-¡Alaude! - Pego un brinco y grito en una especie de susurro y abría sus ojos, sorprendido.

Este, solo sonrió y acaricio un poco la mejilla del menor.

Este se sorprendió por el contacto, y el albino lo tomo de su mano... Ahora salían por la parte trasera del Restaurante...

-_Alaude..._ - pensaba - ¿A donde vamos? - pregunto.

El mayor sonrió... -Estarás bien, ya se lo que sucedió - solo le dijo y le brindo una bonita sonrisa.

El castaño correspondió de igual modo el gesto y se sonrojo un poco.

.

.

.

-_"Tsunayoshi ya tardo" - _pensó Reborn y al ver a los demás, comprendió que ellos también lo notaron...

.

.

.

**::: continuara :::**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¿Y que les pareció?**

**-¿Que cosa creen que le hará Alaude XD? (no me decido aun xD)**

**Ojala me den su opinión ;)**

**JOJOJO Y METÍ EL MPREG nwn (YEIII XDDD) ... NO SE POR QUE, PERO SENTÍ QUE QUEDABA BIEN YA QUE ENCAJABA MEJOR EN CIERTAS COSAS :3 **

**ESPERO NO TENGAN PROBLEMA CON ELLO D: ES QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ ASÍ DE PRONTO D: (^^U)**

**Y SABEN, CREO QUE ESTE FIC, SI ESTA LLEGANDO A SU RECTA FINAL U.U... EN FIN :3 JAJAJA **

**Y ahora saben, el Lemmon se acerca :3... Bueno dependiendo de lo que decidan primero :3**

******:B:B:B:B - GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS - :B:B:B:B**  


**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI:** Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. :3 Este fic casi siempre me cuesta escribirlo xDD

**LILY VONGOLA: **Hola ^^ me alegra verte y bueno jeje que dejes Reviews, ^^ y si, he notado que me sigues en todos mis fics ^^ :´3 waa espero te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :3

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA: **Jajajaja comprendo xDD si, es que Tsuna es tan uke *¬* pero bueno XDD gracias por leer :3

**MARHAYA: **Espero te haya ayudado este capitulo a entender :3 jajaja y siendo sinceras, creo que no lo representara jaja creo que seria mas bien un cariño así tipo fraternal lo de Tsuna y Xanxus jajaja ;) ya ves, aunque su "recuperación" del 8059 no fue del todo jaja pero bueno .-. , espero leerte de nuevo en review :3

**HATSUKI: **Gracias jeje igualmente espero verte por aquí :)

ESTE ES MI FB: "Alexandra Nikolaevich Torres" - Ahí aviso cuando actualizo si me agregan dejen un mensaje de que son del FF y así para que las acepte. Mi imagen de perfil es la misma que la de mi profile de aquí.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**NOTA: - FANFICS ACTUALIZADOS -**

*******SWAT Vongola. Cap. 7**

***Mi Hyper yo & Yo. Cap. 3**

***Jefe y Algo Mas. Cap. 8 **

***¿Nosotros? ¡Padres! - Terminado.**

**PD: No se por que lo pongo XD pero para algo ha de servir jajaja...**

**PD2: He notado que algunas ponen en Favoritos o Alerts también ) aunque no dejen Reviews jeje ¡Gracias! (en mis otras historias igual me refiero xD)**

___**DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR :)**_  


****  
**14 - 07 - 2012 / 11:41pm**


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwa:

Uuuuh me siento mal… o-oU…. Pero bueno, ^^U me esfuerzo bastante con esto XDD pero ¡ya que! Siento que demoro bastante… o-OU…

En fin :P

¡A Leer!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++++ FLASH BACK ++++ **_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:**Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico* pero por ahora solo será leve, con el tiempo espero hacerlo mas… ustedes saben, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra. All x 27

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

****S.W.A.T VONGOLA****

-"_Tsunayoshi ya tardo…" - _pensó Reborn y al ver a los demás, comprendió que ellos también lo notaron...

.

.

Todos se alarmaron por lo que salieron del restaurante. Pero se dividieron para buscar, ya que no era normal que el mencionando no regresara.

.

.

Reborn pregunto si habían visto aun joven, castaño de estatura promedio salir del restaurante.

Le respondieron que si, y que iba con una persona mayor, de cabello rubio platino.

Cosa que ya sabía quien era, - Alaude – gruño un poco.

-_"Tsuna, donde rayos te metes, Tsk" –pensó el Hitman._

_._

_._

Aunque ciertas personas no lo hicieron del todo, ir al buscar al susodicho. Dígase: Giotto, G y Asari.

_-"Alaude, por que ahora" – _pensó cierto rubio. Preocupado.

-Giotto, no nos hagamos tontos, es Alaude, y tu sabes por que esta aquí – hablo serio el hombre de cabellos rojizos, G.

-Y-Yo… Bueno, si, se lo queríamos decir a Tsunayoshi después… – le respondió dándole la espalda y suspiro.

Asari, solo se quedo callado y miro a Giotto entre preocupado y molesto.

-Así que le dirán que es lo que le han ocultado desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no? – ahora hablo el peli-negro, enojado.

-Asari, no lo digas de ese modo – hablo nervioso Giotto – Era algo que no sabíamos que sucedería.

-Nunca creí decir esto, Giotto…– hablo G.

-Nos has decepcionado…– continuo Asari.

G, asintió dando a entender que apoyaba a Asari.

Giotto los miro con miedo y vergüenza.

-…- y una pequeña lagrima quería salir.

-Por que nunca le dijeron a Tsuna que tu y Alaude…- hablo G.

.

.

.

.

**++++ CON ALAUDE & TSUNAYOSHI ++++**

-Alaude, Alaude, ¿Q-Que pasa? – hablo algo cansado, pero mas bien era que estaba algo molesto, por tanto misterio.

El mayor se detuvo y vio alrededor como buscando que no hubiera alguien que los siguiera.

Aun no le soltaba la mano. Y se dirigieron al centro de un parque que había cerca y lucia algo vacio…

-Vamos – murmuro.

El castaño solo frunció el ceño dejándose llevar… pero algo le decía que algo no iba bien… y no acabaría bien…

(…)

.

.

Después de que llegaron al lugar. Alaude se sentó y sentó a Tsunayoshi a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos, aproximadamente 10 min.

.

.

-Tsunayoshi hay algo que debes de saber – empezó a hablar serio.

El joven castaño solo asintió con una mirada seria.

.

.

**++++ CON GIOTTO, G Y ASARI ++++**

-Que tú y Alaude son pareja, y por eso su compromiso con Tsunayoshi se anulo desde hace unas semanas...– siguió G.

-E-Es que yo nunca pensé que…- iba a hablar.

-¡Nada Giotto! – exclamo G.

-G, cálmate, ahora es momento de olvidar esto y esperar…-hablo mas relajado Asari.

-Bien – gruño aun embravecido G – Pero aun asi, fueron unos mentirosos es increíble que engañaran a Tsuna de esa forma, el siendo tu hermano menor.

-Basta, G. no es necesario que me lo repitas – hablo Giotto serio.

-Bueno ahora solo queda ver como va el curso de las cosas – añadió Asari. Que sonreía levemente.

.

.

**++++ CON REBORN ++++**

**-**Tsuna, Tsuna ¿Dónde…? – susurraba Reborn.

Ya tenía un buen rato buscándolo y aun no lo encontraba.

Hasta que dio con el…

Iba cruzando la avenida, y…

Un auto iba demasiado rápido,

-Demonios, ¡Tsuna! – grito y como el hitman que era, logro acercarse y alejar a Tsuna lo empujo fuerte que hasta estaban en la acera, lo bueno que el imbécil del auto, se logro detener a tiempo.

Ahora el castaño estaba en los brazos del hitman, sus ojos estaban acuosos…

Se apegaba al hitman. Y sollozaba.

-E-Ellos me engañaron, R-Reborn, Aa-aah – le dijo.

-Tsuna… - le intentaba reconfortar el moreno.

-Y-Yo no se que hice mal, N-No lo e-entiendo – sollozo mas bajito.

Este casi le estaba empapando la camisa.

-Tsunayoshi – apareció al parecer el dueño del tormento.

.

.

-¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste, Alaude? – le pregunto molesto.

-No te incumbe, suelta a Tsunayoshi – le ordeno.

-Jamás – le respondió, y transformo a león en su pistola regular.

-Aléjate de él – continuo. Alaude.

-Tsk, joder – murmuro Reborn.

Inesperadamente una bolita rodó en medio de ambos exploto y Reborn se desvaneció, con Tsunayoshi en brazos este se desmayo de los nervios…

_-"Todo estará bien, Tsuna_" – pensó Reborn el soltó esa pequeña pelota.

Ahí iba con el corazón en sus brazos y sus pensamientos aparte. Sabía que Alaude no tardaría y los encontraría.

Al menos si lo hacia, y si peleaban tenia que buscar un campo grande y tener a Tsuna fuera de peligro era lo primordial.

-Vaya momento escogiste, Tsuna, para desmayarte aah – murmuro el hitman – "_pero aun así, te ve ves bien" - _ pensó y acarició levemente la mejilla del menor.

-_"Alaude eres un maldito"_

Después de que despistaran a Alaude, Reborn alterno entre ir a su casa o quedarse en un hotel, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, quizá así si Tsuna seguía durmiendo, podría ir a ver y saber que le dijo Alaude a Tsunayoshi.

_-_¿D-Donde? – se levanto Tsuna. Y se sonrojo levemente al ver que estaba casi recostado en el regazo de Reborn y este al parecer lo iba a acomodar en la cama.

-_"Mierda" – _pensó y frunció el ceño. El pelinegro al ver que se había frustrado su ligero plan.

-R-Reborn y-yo lo siento – se levanto y disculpo.

-No pasa nada, y bien… ¿Qué te dijo Alaude como para que salieras así? – le pregunto disimulando su curiosidad.

Al menos quizá obtendría algo de Tsuna…

-Y-Yo… - no sabía que hacer o decir aunque bueno, Reborn es aunque no lo admitiría como otro "mejor" amigo, como Gokudera o Yamamoto.

-…-inhalo y suspiro – Bien lo que me dijo Alaude fue…

.

.

_**++++ CON ALAUDE & TSUNAYOSHI ++++**_

_-Tsunayoshi, Giotto y yo somos pareja – rápido y sincero._

_-¿Q-Que? – el menor se quedo estático, sus pensamientos fueron totalmente eliminados… _

_-Se que debimos decirtelo pero…- no pudo continuar._

_Una bofetada que se sintió como si te hubieras golpeado con una pared._

_Y unas grandes lágrimas que competían con un mar embravecido._

_Ojos que demostraban furia, y a la vez tranquilidad._

_Mantenía armonía a pesar de saberse engañado._

_Ese era Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

_-P-Por cuanto tiempo… ¿me han engañado? – pregunto cabizbajo._

_-Antes de conocerte, pero yo… te conocí y te aprendí a amar…- respondió._

_-No, ya no mas, Alaude-san esto acabo, y no te preocupes, ya que tanto como Giotto oni-sa… Giotto-san es consciente y yo ya soy mayor de edad, declaro que este compromiso queda anulado - levanto su mirada y dio una reverencia rápida y salió corriendo._

_-Tsunayoshi…- murmuro el mayor, pero cuando vio el auto que iba rápidamente se exalto…_

_Cuando iba a tomar a Tsunayoshi para empujarlo lejos, alguien lo hizo primero y fue el..._

_Aquel que era muy amigo del castaño y a la vez se notaba que quería ser algo mas que su amigo..._

_-Reborn - mascullo molesto..._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste, Alaude? – le pregunto molesto._

_-No te incumbe, suelta a Tsunayoshi – le ordeno._

_-Jamás – le respondió, y transformo a león en su pistola regular._

_-Aléjate de él – continuo. Alaude._

_-Tsk, joder – murmuro Reborn._

_._

_._

_._

_luego que el humo denso se esfumo noto que ellos no estaban... _

_Y de inmediato los empezó a buscar haciendo dotes de sus habilidades como rastreador..._

_._

_._

_._

***z*z*z* - CON IRIE SOICHI & SPANNER *z*z*z***

**-**Nee, Shoichi, ya le dijiste al joven Vongola que esos sujetos fueron exterminados - hablo el rubio. De ojos aguamarina.

-Ugh... E-Entiendo, Spanner - murmuro - Byakuran Gesso, Rokudo Mukuro, y Daemon Spade... "_Por el momento el equipo Varia los logro contener... Cosa rara... Ellos son sumamente fuertes... Quizá algo no esta bien del todo..." - _Pensaba Irie.

_¡ ATENCIÓN - ATENCIÓN - FALLA EN LAS PRISIONES SUBTERRÁNEAS - ATENCIÓN - ATENCIÓN - !_

Los jóvenes ingenieros abrieron sus ojos demasiados...

-Era demasiado fácil - murmuro, Spanner mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

-A-Ah - murmuro y tomo un micrófono...

-¡ Aquí Capitán Shoichi Irie! ¡Se les indica a los guardias que no dejen salir a NADIE - REPITO A NADIE! - Alzo su voz - ¡HAY FUGA EN LAS UNIDADES SUBTERRÁNEAS!

Todos al escuchar eso, fueron a cerrar la unidad inferior... Pero la mayoría fueron matados brutalmente...

.

.

-Nufufu~ Fue demasiado fácil - hablo arrogante un sujeto alto y de cabellos azules... Daemon.

-A lo que venimos Kufufufu~ - hablo otro de cabellos índigo. Un poco similar al primero... Mukuro.

-Ara, Ara, ustedes si que son impacientes - hablo el peli-blanco... Byakuran.

.

.

Los tres presuntos fugitivos eran a los que según el escuadrón Varia logro "vencer" aunque mas bien era un plan...

-Es hora de buscar a lo que venimos - hablo Mukuro con una sonrisa... Escalofriante...

-Nufufufu~ Claro que si... - siguió el otro con una sonrisa peor.

-Ara, Ara veré si veo a Sho-chan jujuju - termino el peli-blanco.

.

.

.

Al pelirrojo lo vio un poco cuando se supone Tsunayoshi estaba de misión... Con él...

Todos y cada uno apareció... Destruyendo... Y buscando algo en especial...

Caminaron y mataron un poco de gente que se les atravesó... Pero según ellos "no fueron tan malos" solo los hirieron un poco.

.

.

-Creo que aquí es - hablo divertido el peli-azul. Alzo su hoz.

Y rompió determinada puerta...

Dejando a los que estaban adentro sorprendidos...

-Byakuran G-Gesso, Rokudo Mukuro, y... - no podía hablar muy bien el pelirrojo.

-Daemon Spade - termino su otro amigo mecánico...

Ambos se pusieron nerviosos... La gruesa puerta había sido partida a la mitad...

-Nufufu~ a lo que venimos, - hablo Daemon.

-Tranquilos, no los mataremos, ¿entendido? - indico muy serio el oji- morado.

-Bien~ Sho-chan...

Los ingenieros y también mecánicos se hacían un lentamente hacia atrás...

.

.

.

**++++ CON REBORN & TSUNAYOSHI ++++**

-Con que eso ocurrió - dijo al terminar de escuchar. E inconscientemente coloco una mano en la mejilla del castaño.

-S-Si, no puedo creerlo yo... - sentía ganas de volver a llorar.

-Sabes que Alaude no tarda y nos encontrara, ¿Que haras? - pregunto.

-Y-Yo... Ya hable con él. Yo mismo anule mi compromiso con él, y hablare con Giotto... - dictamino.

El castaño tomo la mano del hitman, que aun reposaba en su mejilla.

-Muchas Gracias por ayudarme y mas que nada escucharme, Reborn - murmuro.

-Hm - solo dijo el mencionado.

-Eres un gran "Amigo" -

Esa palabra... Jamas creyó que la odiaría tanto...

.

.

.

-Solo un amigo - susurro.

-Reborn, ¿ocurre algo? - pregunto preocupado, pero aun no soltaba la mano.

.

.

-Tsuna, tu realmente solo me ves como un amigo - le dijo de frente.

-B-Bueno, si... Siempre has estado conmigo desde que nos conocimos, ademas tu siempre me has entrenado, ¿por que no debería? - hablo confundido.

-Por que yo no te veo como tal, te veo como algo mas, te deseo y no sabes cuanto - le respondió cargado con sentimientos, que no sabia que podría tener. su fedora negra le cubrió sus ojos...- Siempre, desde que te conozco... A pesar de que salia con otras yo... Nunca pude evitar pensar en ti...

-R-Reborn - ahora Tsuna se sentía mal, y mas confundido...

Pero no pudo evitar suspirar de cansancio...

.

.

.

-Gracias por decirme, Reborn - el castaño se levanto y se coloco encima del mayor.

-¿Por que? - aunque su orgullo se sentía un poco abajo. Pero no lo admitiría ahora se quitaría al menor encima.

Tsuna se sorprendió por el gesto... Pero aplico un poco mas de fuerza...

-Hm, No te quiero lastimar. Tsunayoshi... Así que por favor apartate... - le pidió serio.

-No, no esta bien, quiero hacerlo... Ademas yo... Te c-correspondo, Reborn - le soltó. Y lo abrazo mucho mas... pegándolo mas su cuerpo...

El moreno se sorprendió por lo dicho, y lo que hacia...

-Por que me dices esto, yo no bromeo... - dijo molesto.

-Por que lo intuía... - le respondió.

Cuando menciono eso... Se quiso golpear contra la pared... Es verdad, Tsuna es un Vongola...

-Bien echo, Dame-Tsuna - ahora le correspondió un poco mas...

-Yo al único que realmente llegue a amar fue a Kyoya, pero ahora... -suspiro - te amare de igual modo y un poco mas... Jejeje

-Oh - murmuro el Hitman... Y sonrío levemente - Bien... Entonces vamos por la segunda parte - se libero de la "amarra del chico" y lo tiro encima de la cama.

-R-Reborn! - grito sonrojado y nervioso.

.

.

.

***z*z*z* - CON IRIE SOICHI & SPANNER *z*z*z***

_-Tranquilos, no los mataremos, ¿entendido? - indico muy serio el oji- morado._

_-Bien~ Sho-chan..._

_Los ingenieros y también mecánicos se hacían un lentamente hacia atrás..._

.

.

.

**-**Bueno, entonces ¿donde esta el mayor legado de Vongola? - hablo Daemon.

-B-Bueno emmm... - Irie no sabia que responder.

-Gola mosca! - dijo rápidamente Spanner, y apretó un botón.

De la nada salio un inmenso robot, de ojos negro y tenia como una mascara de anti-gas. Disparo unos cohetes no tan grandes, por que eran a modo de distracción.

.

.

-Realmente los subestimaron - hablo Mukuro ahora, ya que con una ilusión real los desvío.

-Nufufu~ Cof, umm tienes razón...- dijo Daemon mientras se limpiaba la mascara.

Byakuran solo se quedo viendo la huida de su "amigo" Sho-chan junto con el otro rubio...

.

.

.

-¡Vamos rapido, Shoichi! - jadeaba cansado.

-Ah, ahh hay voy... S-Spanner - respondió igual.

-P-Por aquí, ya le avise a Alaude-san - le dijo mientras pateo un pequeña puerta, y empujo a ambos para que cayeran.

-AAAAH SPANNEEEERR! - gritaba con miedo Irie...

.

.

.

-Por perturbar el orden los arrestare, no los matare - hablo una voz filosa.

Del humo salio un albino con traje negro... Y unas esposas en unos de sus dedos... La hacia girar...

-Tsk, un vongola... - chasque Daemon su lengua sumamente enojado.

.

-¡Daemon idiota! apart... - murió en su boca esa palabra... Aquel sujeto atravesó a Daemon.

-Kufufufu~ Muy listo aah - hablo pero ya no mucho mukuro, aquella persona lo golpeo rápidamente y lo inmovilizó con sus esposas de color claro.

Las cuales tenían unos picos, que atravesaron un poco la "carne" de Mukuro causándole un hemorragia.

-Ara, ara, cooogh - escupio sangre por la boca.

-Tsk, realmente pense que eran fuertes. Tal parece que me equivoque - hablo demasiado serio Alaude Hibari.

.

.

Este recibió un mensaje que capto y antes de ir tras Tsunayoshi... Tuvo que ir a ver que pasaba con la base... Se le informo que tres prisioneros se fugaron... De la orden subterránea y que buscaban el legado de Vongola...

Irie en la pequeña distraccion que hubo tomo un pequeño aparato y escribio rapidamente ese mensaje:

_Byakuran Gesso, Rokudo Mukuro, Daemon Spade escaparon de las prisiones subterráneas buscan el legado de Vongola... _

_Spanner y yo logramos escapar, buscaremos el legado, para ponerlo a salvo._

_ATTE: Irie Shoichi._

.

.

-Con que el Legado - murmuro para si.

Y observaba los tres cuerpos inconscientes de los "reos" aunque el único al que mato fue a Daemon...

-Esas escorias - hablo un moreno con dos pistolas...

La decisión de Tsunayoshi fue tomada. El único peligro que acecha ahora es la verdad...

Todo terminara...

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **

**N/A: Hola. Bueno antes que nada, quiero aclarles que este fic ya terminara... Quiza~ **

**Ya que realmente me perdí, por que no iba a hacer de esta forma bueno en partes si jeje... Ademas siento que no fue muy leído tampoco... Por eso... Me disculpo si no quedo muy bien este capitulo... Aunque siendo sinceras espero me dejen su opinión en los reviews.**

**-o-**

**Para que la termine como debe o de plano hasta este capitulo se queda - algunos días después lo termine - o la borre de mi Profile.**

**De verdad que me esforze, para que quedara bien, y por eso tuve que acelerar las cosas, en su momento habrá el romanticismo del R27 - Lemmon - **

**Acepto ideas :3 ... Ejemplo:**

**-Cita en la playa.**

**Espero me respondan... Se los agradecería mucho. Ya en próximo espero develar todo - eso pienso, no he escrito nada aun ^^U - En fin. también depende de las personas que me comenten...**

**.**

**.**

**LAMENTO NO RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS A ESAS CUATRO PERSONITAS ^^ **

**-MIRAIDY R.**

**-HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI.**

**-HATSUKI.**

**-BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25.**

***DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) ***

**(aunque sean pocas personitas las que me lean ^^)**

**Ciao ~ Ciao ~**

**LAMENTO SI HAY FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS :S**

**31-07-2012 / 6:13pm.**


	9. Chapter 9

KOMBAWA: Después de siglos sin actualizar ._. ¡LO SIENTO! -reverencias- jeje ^^u

No se si realmente haya quedado tan bien, bueno es que me rondaban ciertas ideas xD.

Y por petición habrá algo de 10051… éwé

En fin :P

¡A Leer!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++++ FLASH BACK ++++**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico*, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra. All x 27

**Capitulo 9.**

****S.W.A.T VONGOLA****

_**-La misión es infiltración y exterminio de aquellos terroristas- hablo clara y fuerte una voz masculina… **_

_**-¡Si! – gritaron al unisonó un grupo de alrededor, 20 jóvenes… **_

_**-¡Saluden!- índico.**_

_**-¡Si!- obedecieron la orden dada, colocándose firmes y con su palma claramente flexionada y colocada cerca de la sien izquierda.**_

_**De pronto la presencia de un joven azabache y un porte realmente "tenebroso" se hizo presente… Sus finos ojos grises, observaron la postura de cada chico…**_

_**-Descansen- solo murmuro.**_

_**Los presentes, bajaron sus brazos y volvieron a su posición inicial… Firmes…**_

_**-Comandante, Jefe, Hibari-sama- hablo la voz, como a modo de presentación. **_

_**-Hm- **_

_**-¿Usted se quedara a cargo de esta unidad?-**_

_**-…- solo asintió.**_

_**-Bien, ya que al parecer los altos mando del Jefe, Timoteo, iba a ser cargo de Reborn, el Arcobaleno de la unidad sol…- **_

_**-Teniente, Kukasabe Tetsuya, espero que el informe de todos estén terminados- **_

_**-Si señor, aquí-**_

_**Le dio unas carpetas… Que al parecer eran los expedientes de casa joven quienes con esfuerzo y dedicación pasaron de un grupo de 200 a esos 20…**_

.

.

.

.

_**Después de darle unas revisadas, noto un nombre… **_

_**-Sawada Tsunayoshi- murmuro…**_

_**-"kyo-san"- pensó el teniente…**_

* * *

**++++ CON REBORN & TSUNAYOSHI ++++**

Tsuna veía fijo por la ventana, y ese sutil recuerdo invadió su mente…

-"_Kyoya, yo… Espero me perdones"- _suspiro…

-¿Qué ocurre, Tsunayoshi?- se acerco un poco, el mayor…

-N-Nada, nada- sonrió levemente…

-¿Entonces, en donde estábamos?-

-¿E-Eh? – ante eso se sonrojo en demasía.

-Ríndete-

-Hiiiiiee-

.

.

.

.

***z*z*z* - CON IRIE SOICHI & SPANNER *z*z*z***

**-**S-Spanner ah- el pelirrojo jadeaba,

Todo el camino casi se la pasaron corriendo, aunque les dolió dejar su base tirada, y pues también a sus compañeros mas que nada…

.

.

.

.

-"_Ugh no, mi estomago duele…"- _pensaba para si el joven pelirrojo, siendo sinceros el no era de hacer mucho ejercicio…

-Shoichi ¿es aquí? – hablo su compañero de escape.

-Ah, s-si… Solo falta esperar que no nos encuen…- no pudo completar su frase…

Un violento aire surgió…

-Ara, ara, Sho-chan. ¿Cuándo empezamos a jugar a las escondidas? – apareció una voz macabra atrás de la espalda de Spanner…

-¡Spanner! – grito con miedo y sus orbes verduscas se abrieron sorprendidos…

-¿Q-Que…?- al voltearse recibió un gran golpe

-Ugh- susurro adolorido, el a diferencia de Shoichi si opto por los ejercicios al mismo tiempo pero eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar con sus brazo hizo un escudo, pero dolió bastante… Tosió y jadeaba pero el peliblanco no se quedo así sino que arremetió con una patada mucho mas certera no le dio tiempo de ver o reaccionar choco contra una pared y con ellos todo aire salió tosió un poco mas pero se desmayo…

-¡Spanner! – Grito asustado - ¡ ¿Por qué hizo esto?! ¡Byakuran-san! – corría hacia su amigo.

Había quedado bastante lejos y el muro… Quedo bastante dañado dando a entender que Spanner realmente debe de estar totalmente herido… Con huesos y costillas rotas y rogaba por que no tuviera una gran contusión en su cabeza. O una hemorragia interna…

-Ara~ Yo no quiero que nadie mas se te acerque, Sho-chan- respondió y se acomodaba sus blancos cabellos.

-¿Q-Que? – murmuro ya casi llegaba al lado de su amigo.

Por la "emoción o shock del momento" Irie tenía algo de ventaja iba esquivando, bastante bien, pero había dos cosas que influían en él Byakuran y cansancio los cuales se hacían presente en su cuerpo.

Pero Byakuran no era tan normal y rápidamente le dio alcance, tomo su brazo, y lo tiro al suelo, ahora quedando el mayor arriba de el pelirrojo, este se sentía tan cansado quería dormir…

Pero recordando su situación intento ponerse a la defensiva… Y pataleaba para liberarse...

De reojo vio a su mejor amigo, tenia sangre en su cuerpo… su cara tenia moretones, y rasguños…

-S-Sp-paan-ner – susurro.

Byakuran siguió la mirada del oji-verde, y noto que veía a su amigo el chico de las paletas…

Sonrió con algo similar a la nostalgia y tristeza…

Un recuerdo vino a su mente…

_-Tsunayoshi-kun, me alegra verte-_

_-Oh, Byakuran, igualmente nee vamos, - se levanto de donde estaba._

…

_Ahora estaban en un zoológico…_

_-¿Esto esta bien, Tsunayoshi-kun? –_

_-S-Si, además el pequeño león parece que le gustas-_

_-Ara, si es que tengo una gran personalidad- sonrió_

_-jajaja Byakuran,- reía el castaño_

_En esos momentos, admitía que le dolía saber que su "amigo" Tsunayoshi era parte de la policía, pero ya no había regreso en aquel mundo… Que era solo oscuridad…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pero una sonrisa perversa se presento sustituyendo aquello…

Shoichi Irie… Trago de lleno, ahora tenía miedo…

.

.

.

.

**++++ CON REBORN & TSUNAYOSHI ++++**

**-**¡R-Reborn! -

-¿Que ocurre?, Tsuna-

-E-Es que... - se sentía nervioso.

El mayor se quedo algo pensativo...

-Quizá es muy pronto - susurro - ¿verdad?

-Y-Yo... Hm- asintió levemente y abrazo a Reborn ya que aun lo tenía encima... Se acurrucaba en su pecho...

-Bien...- hablo el mayor-Sera mejor que avises que estas bien- le dio su teléfono celular...

El de Tsuna se había golpeado, cuando lo iban a atropellar.

El menor empezó a marcar y espero a que empezara a "sonar" el teléfono contrario...

.

.

.

-_¿Diga? - contesto una voz cautelosa._

_-_Gokudera-kun, soy Tsuna-

_-¡ Décimo! ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡¿Donde esta?! - cuestiono aliviado._

_-_Si, estoy con... Reborn en un hotel... ¡Pero no pienses mal! ¡Es que tuve un pequeño accidente! - casi gritaba.

_-¡Queeeeeeeee! ¡Dígame en donde! ¡Y se encuentra bien! - grito_

_-_Si, si lo estoy jeje y la dirección es...-

Empezó a decirle los detalles y todo eso, Reborn suspiro cansado y mejor iba a buscar algo de beber...

.

.

-"_Tsuna, realmente eres alguien especial"- _pensó el pelinegro- "_Por ello, supongo que esperare"…_

.

.

.

.

***+*+*+* CON YAMAMOTO & GOKUDERA *+*+*+***

-¿Quien era Gokudera? - pregunto algo serio Yamamoto.

-Era...- iba a continuar.

-No me mientas ¿si? - hablo mordaz el moreno.

-Tu...- se enojaba- ¡Quien Mierda te crees para atemorizarme! - exploto.

-¿Que? -

-¡Era el Décimo, tu pedazo de idiota! -

-¡Tsuna! ¡¿Como esta?! ¡¿Donde esta?! - bombardeo de preguntas.

-Se encuentra bien, al parecer, y esta con Reborn-san me dijo que tuvo un pequeño percance pero se encuentra bien- término con un suspiro.

-Ya veo - _"Me alegro que hayas echo algo "Bebe" " - _Ma, ma, entonces vamos por el- dijo y tomo por los hombros a peli-plateado...

El cual se enfurruño pero no hizo tampoco nada para quitarlo.

.

.

.

.

**++++ CON ALAUDE Y GIOTTO++++**

-Tsunayoshi, ¿se entero verdad? – pregunto muy nervioso el rubio de ojos dorados…

-Así es, "Primo"- respondió un rubio platinado.

_**-"Giotto, cuídalo mucho... Nunca lo abandones, tienes que protegerlo sabes que el puede ser mas frágil de lo que parece, hijo"-**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-"Mamma perdóname por no haberlo cuidado mejor"- _pensaba Giotto abrumado...

-No es tu culpa-

Murmuro Alaude... Quizá adivinando el pensamiento que acosaba a rubio.

-Quizá G, tenia razón... Debí decirle... Sobre nosotros...- respondió- Al principio creí que no estaba tan afectado, cuando Kyoya desapareció... Y luego te vio... Se que se asusto...-

Alaude escuchaba atentamente.

.

.

-Realmente quizá Tsunayoshi... Me...- iba a continuar...-

-"Primo" será mejor que dejes eso, después de todo aquella misión... Era del alto rango así que no había oportunidad- le hablo sereno.

-P-Pero, aun así... Tsunayoshi... Sintió que fue su culpa...- suspiro cansado...

-Hm- solo murmuro el albino.

-_"Me llegue a odiar"- _termino de completar el rubio en su pensamiento.

.

.

.

-El destino es algo inevitable, jóvenes jojojo- hablo una voz que sonaba amigable.

Esta apareció cerca de la entrada...

-¡Talbot!- exclamo sorprendido el rubio.

-Hm- y asintió brevemente el albino.

Ya que el mencionado era una persona mayor... La educación es lo primero...

.

.

-El joven Tsunayoshi, se hace fuerte ¿no? jojojo - hablo como si nada - su anillo pronto despertara... Jojojo...

-¿Como lo sabes Talbot? - dudo Giotto.

-Mira el tuyo-

-¿Que?-

Observo su anillo y noto que estaba algo oscuro...

-¿C-Cuando? - se sorprendió...

Alaude miro también el suyo... El de él también se estaba oscureciendo...

-Tenemos que hablar con los demás, ¡Alaude! -

-Si-

El anciano, sonrió para sus adentros... -_"Al parecer aun no lo entienden jojojo~ Ese chico, es bastante fuerte"-_

.

.

La intuición de Giotto, se perturbo, pero como tal Vongola que era, tomaría las medidas necesarias.

Y sin mas regreso a su pequeña oficina... Improvisada...

.

.

***z*z*z* - CON IRIE SOICHI & BYAKURAN *z*z*z***

-Tranquilo, Sho-chan… no te hare, nada…-intento sonar amable- al menos por ahora…

-Q-Que es lo que quiere realmente, Byakuran-san-

-Simplemente quiero el legado de Vongola…-

-N-Nosotros no sabemos, q-que es eso-

-No mientas, Sho-chan – sonrió tan tranquilo, que era espeluznante.

-P-Por favor, a-alejese…- suplicaba con miedo.

-Ara, ara~ ya te dije Sho-chan, no te lastimare- sonreía.

* * *

_**Le dio unas carpetas… Que al parecer eran los expedientes de casa joven quienes con esfuerzo y dedicación pasaron de un grupo de 200 a esos 20…**_

.

.

.

.

_**Después de darle unas revisadas, noto un nombre… **_

_**-Sawada Tsunayoshi- murmuro…**_

_**-"kyo-san"- pensó el teniente…**_

.

.

.

.

_**-Sawada Tsunayoshi, él, también vendrán…- murmuro.**_

_**-Dijo algo, ¿Hibari-sama?- pregunto el sujeto.**_

_**-Hm- **_

_**-Sucede algo con Sawada-san…- pregunto.**_

_**-No… Continuemos…-**_

_**-S-Si- respondió no muy seguro.**_

_**Ahora todos vestían de diferentes formas unos -los más experimentados en ropas "normales" mientras buscaban al sospechoso, pero los que eran estudiantes usaban su uniformes correspondientes-claro ocultando sus rostros- **_

_**3 HORAS DESPUÉS…**_

_**-LUGAR: EMPRESAS GESSO- **_

_**-LOCALIZACIÓN: NORTE DE JAPÓN-**_

_**-MODO: ENCUBIERTOS / ASESINATO-**_

_**-Al habla el Kukasabe pronto recibirán indicaciones "cambio"- **_

_**-Aquí Golondrina, a dos pisos abajo al sur, están los contribuidores-**_

_**-Entendido yo estoy cerca, León esperando indicaciones "cambio"- **_

_**-Cuervo al habla, dividanse y rodeen el área, León espera 5 mins-**_

_**-Entendido, Cuervo "cambio"-**_

_**-Prosigan los demás. Kukasabe "Fuera"-**_

_**-Golondrina "Fuera"- **_

_**-León "Fu..-**_

_**-León, cambie a linea individual, 9-**_

_**-Entendido, Cuervo- **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-L-Listo, Cuervo-**_

_**-Tsunayoshi, escucha-**_

_**-S-Si-**_

_**El mismo sabia que algo iba a salir mal...**_

_**Siempre era así, sentía que iba a ser así...**_

_**Lo bueno nunca dura eternamente...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Cuando entres, acabare con todos-**_

_**-¿Q-Que?- **_

_**-Cuando eso pase, tomaras lo que venimos a buscar y saldrás-**_

_**-N-No, N-No y-yo-**_

_**-Shh, cálmate- **_

_**El joven iba intentando contener los nervios, mientras caminaba.**_

_**Con su voz seria y tranquila murmuro...**_

_**-Obedece, León- **_

_**El castaño, se sorprendió... **_

_**-Si-**_

* * *

_******++++ CON GIOTTO++++**  
_

-Giotto, no crees que Tsunayoshi aun es joven ara el puesto-

-Sinceramente, G... Yo creo que el es bastante capaz, sus misiones lo han demostrado-

-Tranquilo, G, Tsuna es bastante fuerte cuando se lo propone... El, como Giotto, siempre tendrá a la familia en mente-

-Arrgg supongo - se enfado levemente-

-Creo que G, no deja de ver a Tsuna, como mi hermano menor je- murmuro el rubio-

-¡JA! - se giro el "atacado" peli-rojo...

-Jajaja- reía el espadachín, Asari- Aunque... Pensándolo bien...no esta ahora con... ¿Reborn?-

Se escucho el crujir del bolígrafo...

-Ese tipo...-gruño, Giotto...

...

***z*z*z* - CON IRIE SOICHI & BYAKURAN *z*z*z***

_-P-Por favor, a-alejese…- suplicaba con miedo._

_-Ara, ara~ ya te dije Sho-chan, no te lastimare- sonreía._

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

**-**Solo quiero saber, ¿donde esta el legado?-

-B-Basta-

El joven pelirrojo se encontraba algo herido...

-Oh, bueno, supongo que no sacare nada de ti... Pero...-

La mirada de Byakuran era retorcida...

-Puedo sacar otra cosa-

se acercaba, lentamente al cuello del pelirrojo...

-D-Deténgase-

.

.

Un golpe, repentino llego a Byakuran...

-Al fin te encontré Herbivoro-

-Oh, Tú...¿como esta Tsunayoshi-kun?-

-Tsk-

...

.

.

**++++ CON REBORN & TSUNAYOSHI ++++**

**-_  
_**_-"Tsunayoshi"- _

_..._

_El castaño abrio sus ojos sorprendidos... _

_._

_._

Tomo el saco limpio y salio corriendo...

.

.

-Hey, Tsuna... Te conseguí...

:::Silencio:::

-Tsk- observo por la ventana y vio al castaño correr...

.

.

.

.

-N-No puede ser cierto...- murmuraba mientras corría...

.

.

* * *

_**-Cuando entres, acabare con todos-**_

_**-¿Q-Que?-**_

_**-Cuando eso pase, tomaras lo que venimos a buscar y saldrás-**_

_**-N-No, N-No y-yo-**_

_**-Shh, cálmate-**_

_**El joven iba intentando contener los nervios, mientras caminaba.**_

_**Con su voz seria y tranquila murmuro...**_

_**-Obedece, León-**_

_**El castaño, se sorprendió...**_

_**-Si- **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuando Tsuna, entro a aquella oficina, saco lo que buscaban un disco duro, que según investigaciones, traerían datos importantes...**_

_**-"Nunca olvides que siempre te amare, Tsunayoshi"-**_

_**Una explosión dio lugar, un castaño alterado... Y rostros sorprendidos...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**WAAAAAAAAAAA ^^**

**YA CASI, YA CASI ES EL FINAL (¿?) AUNQUE... HASTA YO SIENTO QUE SE ALARGA… ._.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**MIRAIDY R: ¡**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! ^^ Y BUENO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP... CUALQUIER DUDA DIME JEJE ^^U

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI: **NO, NO, NO XDD ESO SERA PARA EL FINAL XD JOJO SOY CRUEL 8D (¿?) JEJE XD PERO YA, YA PRONTO LO VERÁN POR ESO PIDO IDEAS XD EN DONDE QUIEREN QUE SEA "EL ACTO AMOROSO" (¿?) XD ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!

**LILYVONGOLA: **MUCHAS GRACIAS JEJE, LO SE, LO SE PERO A VECES NO PUEDO EVITARLO U_U JEJE Y SOBRE TU PETICIÓN YA, YA IGUAL ESTARÁ SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ NECESITABA EXPLICAR LO DE KYOYA 8D PERO COMO VEN, AGREGUE ALGO "INESPERADO" XD

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **OK, OK XDD TRANQUILA NEE-CHAN XD NO QUIERO QUE TE MUERAS POR TANTO "GOLPE FANGIRLESCO" (?) XDD JAJA ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADOO :3 JEJE Y YA DECIDÍ QUE QUIZÁ SOLO RE-EDITE LOS 1EROS CAPÍTULOS XD PERO NO SERA AHORA JAJAJA HASTA QUE ACABE LOS FICS XD -probablemente-

**MARHAYA: **HASTA QUE TE LEO DE NEW XDD JEJE Y ME ALEGRO SABER QUE NO TENGO TAN MALA ORTOGRAFÍA XP LOL Y NO TE PREOCUPES YO IGUAL ME LO PENSÉ... ._. POR ESO COMO LE DIJE A NEE-CHAN, EN FUTURO HAGA RE-EDICIÓN 8D... AUNQUE IGUAL, LOS MOMENTOS QUE PUSE, COMO QUE LOS FUERON UNIENDO TAMBIÉN JAJAJA XD ADEMAS NO ME GUSTAN TANTO ESAS HISTORIAS EN LAS QUE TARDAN O TIENEN COMO 40 CAPÍTULOS DE PURA HISTORIA Y NO SALEN TANTO LOS PERSONAJES -.- O QUE TENGAN "ESCENAS BUENAS" EN CADA MUERTE DE CAPITULO (?) JAJA NO SE SI ME EXPLICO ._.

SI SON LARGAS, PUES QUE TENGA TODO BIEN ASÍ, COMO ACOMODADO XD ES QUE ALGUNAS QUE SON LARGAS MUY POCAS SON BUENAS ._. PERO BUENO YA, YA, ¡YA!... NO ME METERÉ A SER MODO "JUEZ" (?) SOLO ME GUSTA QUE SE ENTRETENGAN ^^U O ALGO ASÍ XD

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEE!**

**:D**

**¡DEJAD REVIEWS :3!**

**¡ONEGAI! **

**-reverencia-**

**20-10-2012 / 11:24PM**


	10. Chapter 10

¡Bien vamos por el Post-Final! Jejeje xD u¬u

**YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA XC... **

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++++ FLASH BACK ++++**_

* * *

**~PONGAN ATENCION A ESTO~  
(A los )  
A veces decían que no entendían muy bien u.u**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Este en caso es Yaoi *chico x chico*, quizá algo de violencia y una que otra mala palabra.

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Hacia un final... ¿Inesperado?**

****S.W.A.T VONGOLA****

_**Cuando Tsuna, entro a aquella oficina, saco lo que buscaban un disco duro, que según investigaciones, traerían datos importantes...**_

_**-"Nunca olvides que siempre te amare, Tsunayoshi"-**_

_**Una explosión dio lugar, un castaño alterado... Y rostros sorprendidos...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-¡Hibari-san!- exclamaba cansado.**_

_**Pataleaba e intentaba liberarse de la amarra que tenia alguien sobre él…**_

_**-Decimo, ¡Por favor! ¡Tranquilo! – lo sostenía por debajo de sus brazos, Gokudera.**_

_**Este era quien impedía que el castaño saliera corriendo al edificio y por ende, pusiera en riesgo su vida y "éxito" de la misión… Realizada por el sacrificio de cierta persona.**_

_**-Tsuna, cálmate, o te pondrán un sedante- secundo agobiado, Yamamoto- Por favor…- le dolía ver a su mejor amigo y compañero así.**_

_**-Y-Yo… F-Fue mi culpa…- estaba llorando.**_

_***PAFF***_

_**Una bofetada a mano limpia se escucho.**_

_**Tsunayoshi se sostenía la mejilla golpeada…**_

_**-Reborn-san…- murmuro el peli-plateado.**_

_**-Cálmate y compórtate como el "policía" que eres…- bramo molesto, Reborn – Tsk, niños…- **_

_**Los jóvenes se quedaron un poco cohibidos ante la actitud de su temporal jefe de misión…**_

_**Tal vez, realmente les faltaba mucho por aprender.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En la calle:

Tsunayoshi corría hasta donde podía, cada vez, mas y mas aceleraba su paso entre las multitud que había ese día.

-A-ah, n-no puede s-ser-

Doblaba hacia la izquierda, realmente ni sabia a donde se dirigía, pero en el fondo algo le decía por donde debía ir.

-T-Tu… No… Ah, ah puedes… No…-

****PUUM****

.

.

.

.

_**-"Nunca olvides que siempre te amare, Tsunayoshi"-**_

.

.

.

.

***z*z*z* - CON IRIE SOICHI & BYAKURAN *z*z*z***

_**Un golpe, repentino llego a Byakuran...**_

_**-Al fin te encontré Herbívoro-**_

_**-Oh, Tú... ¿como esta Tsunayoshi-kun?-**_

_**-Tsk-**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Sera mejor que sueltes al Capitán de la Rama Científica-

-Ara, ara, ¿Por qué? Él es lindo, un poco mas que tu…- el albino apoyo al peli-rojo en su pecho. Y de paso "descansaba" su cabeza en la del contrario.

-Cof, cof – tosía el inesperado rehén.

-Tsk, herbívoro-

En un pestañeo el albino fue alzado y separado del joven.

Aquellas armas pegaban a diestra y siniestra, pero aun así deban golpes certeros, Byakuran lograba poner la mayor resistencia que podía, los ataques eran demasiados constantes y veloces incluso para él.

Pero una tonfa penetro en su pecho… cerca de su corazón.

-cof, cof M-Maldito… cof cof H-Hibari…-

-Tsk-

-O-Oh, creo que este juego término…- dijo antes de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, después el albino sonrió…

-_"Hasta entonces, Sho-chan, y Tsunayoshi-kun"-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Irie veía caer inerte el cuerpo de "Byakuran-san"… Y abrió más sus ojos al ver a cierta persona parada.

-T-Tsunayoshi-kun… B-Byakuran-san…-

Le temblaba la voz.

-N-No es p-posible… ¡¿Hibari-sama?!...- se sorprendió el muchacho de gafas…

-K-Kyoya… T-Tu…- secundo el menor castaño.

.

.

Su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido un largo maratón. Dios hasta podría decir que iba a tener un paro…

.

.

-Oh, Tsunayoshi, veo que haz crecido- sonrió un poco nostálgico.

-_"Su voz… ¿Por qué me hace temblar?..."-_

En cambio el castaño se encontraba confundido, una parte de él estaba feliz, pero otra se negaba a creer que "él" realmente estaba ahí.

-_"T-Tengo miedo…"-_

Sin contar que estaba, mejor dicho, acepto los sentimientos de Reborn hacia a él… Y viceversa.

-_"¿Qué debo de hacer?"-_

Tenía miedo y por primera vez quiso huir… Pero eso no era opción…

Solo avanzo dos pasos hacia atrás y el mayor apareció de pronto delante del castaño…

-"_¿Q-Que?"- _

Aunque sonrió un poco diferente… E inesperadamente soltó un golpe demasiado fuerte…

-_"Lo siento, Tsunayoshi"- _

_-_Aah, cof, cof-

-_"No lo sientas, Hibari-san…"-_

.

.

.

.

Antes de caer inconsciente, el menor alcanzo a ver a cierta persona.

-¿Qué se supone estas haciendo?-

-…-

-…-

Ambos sujetos se quedaron viendo… como si estuvieran esperando el movimiento del contrario.

-Alaude-

-Kyoya-

.

.

Aunque el de cabellos platinados se sorprendió, ya que al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo… estaba Tsunayoshi, desmayado…

Eso le enojo en demasía…

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Tsunayoshi?-

-Oh… Creo que tu le hiciste algo peor- lo miro afiladamente.

-Creo que tú no eres quien para decirme…- le reprocho- ¿Por qué desapareciste?-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe-

-Pequeño mocoso, insolente- se enojaba más y más.

-Así que ustedes dos tramaban algo después de todo…- tercio una voz. Conocida.

Ambos hermanos voltearon y lo vieron…

-Reborn Arcobaleno-

-Tsk…- mascullo enojado, el azabache…

-¿Cuál es su plan?- se cabreo el hombre.

-…-

-…-

-_"Estos sujetos…"- _

Sin más el moreno saco su arma principal.

-Quedan arrestados… Por el Jefe de la Rama Asiática-Naranja- "_Conociéndoles, ellos deberían de aceptar los cargos"…- _

_._

_._

_._

_**En el cuarto de operaciones:**_

_**Un pequeño chico, armado si es posible hasta los dientes, estaba transfiriendo toda la información. **_

_**-Tsk, esto es demasiado tardado- decía en tono bajo.**_

_**Su mirada naranja demostraba demasiada seguridad. Sus ojos analizaban la información obtenida.**_

_**Solo un poco mas, un poco mas y casi terminaba… **_

_**Pero no contaba con que ya los habían detectado, incluso al poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar…**_

_**-Golondrina a León. Cambio-**_

_**-Aquí León-**_

_**-Tenemos problemas, debes darte prisa, Cuervo los esta conteniendo, pero cada vez llamamos mas la atención-**_

_**-"Kyoya"- pensó- Mierda… Denme 2 minutos más…-**_

_**Eso es lo único que pudo calcular… ya que intentaría apresurar el proceso.**_

_**-No creo que…-**_

_**-¡Ahora!- gruño por su comunicador.**_

_**-S-Si…- "Tsuna, esfuérzate"-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Hey, Uri-**_

_**-Tsk, que quieres pajarraco- **_

_**-Vamos a las 3 en punto- **_

_**-¿Q-Que?-**_

_**-Ahora-**_

_**-"Estúpido Yamamoto"- **_

_**Aunque el joven peli plateado no lo quisiera admitir, el pelinegro daba miedo cuando era totalmente serio… Incluso admitiría que era… Hasta cierto punto… Cool… **_

_**-Bien iré del lado derecho… Uri, fuera…-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El azabache ya tenía a los enemigo en el suelo solo quedaba uno… Sus golpes y ataques eran demasiados mortíferos.**_

_**Sangre escurría por todos lados, miembros regados y separados con brutalidad.**_

_**-"No quisiera que me vieras así, Tsunayoshi…- **_

_**Al caer el cuerpo en pedazos: **_

_**-Vaya, vaya, con que eres tu quien entro… Eres… como decirlo… ¿Lindo?- **_

_**Hablo alguien atrás del azabache…**_

_**-Bueno tus ojos, lo único que se ven, me lo dicen jeje-**_

_**-¿Qué?- se enojo por el comentario.**_

_**Un rubio de porte y sonrisa maliciosa, ojos color cafés claro… Portaba un látigo en su mano izquierda, ya que en la derecha tenia una pistola alzada y apuntado al contrario.**_

_**-Tsk…- el policía no lo había "sentido".**_

_**Y se sintió algo estúpido… por eso.**_

_**- Te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro- eso dictamino…**_

_**Aunque eso hizo reír, un poco al enemigo.**_

_**-Veo que te gusta jugar algo rudo…- sonrió socarrón.**_

_**Hibari se cabreaba quizá aun nivel infinito.**_

_**Y así la pelea de ese hombre con el policía empezó…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El cañón del arma, una magnum, empezó a dispararse, Hibari los esquivaba y el rubio sonreía.**_

_**-Ah, que descortés soy… Yo soy Cavallone, Dino Cavallone…-**_

_**Kyoya se había quedado por escasos 20 segundos inmóvil…**_

_**-"¿Qué diablos hace un Capo de la Mafia Italiana en Japón?"- paso en su mente… Pero ese fue su error…**_

_**El Cavallone sonrió, al ver su "pequeña" abertura…Aventando la magnum para distraerlo, desplego su látigo y lo lanzo para enredar y atrapar al azabache en él…**_

_**-Maldita sea…- se quejo por lo bajo el joven.**_

_**Cayó al suelo con Cavallone encima… **_

_**-Creo que te llevare conmigo…- se relamió los labios el mafioso.**_

_**-Eso quisieras…- el "capturado" desplego en cantidades inmensas sus llamas de Nube…**_

_**Con una voltereta y un golpe se alejo, dejando a Cavallone K.O… Pero no notaba algo… El lugar estaba lleno de bombas del tipo "a control remoto" y por lo visto con los sensores que poseía no podía dejar la habitación…**_

_**Sus ojos contaron alrededor de ocho… **_

_**Dino, aun en la inconsciencia sonrió por lo que quizá sus subordinados hicieron…**_

_**Hibari en cambio trazaba un plan. Tenia que se muy rápido como para engañarlas… O las haría -_ obligaría_- a explotar de algún modo u otro.**_

_**Decidiendo opto por hacerlas estallar… **_

_**Con estaba apuntando, unas pequeñas agujas… Impregnadas con atributo de relámpago… Que salieron por debajo de la manga de su traje…**_

_**Pero… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsunayoshi iba corriendo iba por un pasillo, exitosamente había logrado pasar todo los datos… Aunque tuvo que hacer uso de sus armas… Agradecía tener su mascara… Realmente no quería ver como lucia… **_

_**Quizá la palabra "asustado" debía de estar escrita en su frente…**_

_**Volteo ligeramente su cara… Hacia un cuarto… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-"¡Hibari-san!"- **_

_**-"Esa voz"- ¡Aléjate!- grito…**_

_**-¿Q-Que?- **_

_**-"Pero que… Oh… Podría ser que ese chico…"- analizaba el rubio.**_

_**-No puedes entrar…-**_

_**-Eso es correcto, León…- **_

_**-E-Eh…-**_

_**De la nada aparecieron Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi…**_

_**-Esta área esta llena de bombas, tal vez sensoriales o de control remoto, por el tipo de lugar…-**_

_**-Aun siendo nosotros no podríamos huir ¿verdad?-**_

_**-Hm…- Hayato analizaba cada punto de la habitación-"Tsk, a juzgar por como esta la manga de ese sujeto, pensaba detonarlas forzadamente… ¿Agujas tal vez?"...-**_

_**Y aunque no lo pareciera, el chico vongola también hacia lo mismo que Hayato… Analizaba posibles rutas, eran alrededor de ocho bombas en una habitación de tamaño promedio… Si el espacio no fuera tan pequeño y algo obstruido por los cuerpos, solo tal vez y solo tal vez, podrían sacar a Hibari y usar su atributo de "Armonía" para que no estallaran… Pero no, si usaba su atributo podría matar en el proceso al mayor. Un espacio muy pequeño en el cual no se podía proteger el moreno… una gran desventaja…**_

_**Y los muy malditos lo sabían…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Tomen a León y lárguense…- braveo serio el azabache… Señalando con la mirada la ventana, a Takeshi.**_

_**-Mierda…- mascullo Gokudera…**_

_**-Tsk… Lo siento…- susurro la "Golondrina"…**_

_**Tomando a ambos muchachos los pateo casi, a la ventana… **_

_**-Ah!-**_

_**-AAh! ¡No!-**_

_**Cayeron algo "bien" por los arboles…-**_

_**Yamamoto miro de reojo al otro pelinegro…**_

_**El cual no le tomo tanta importancia… **_

_**-"Lo siento, Hibari"-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hibari simplemente suspiro… Y lanzo las agujas… Impregnada con llamas de Tormenta…**_

_**Ahora el "golpe" seria mucho mas fuerte… Volaría el maldito lugar… Oh, si…**_

_**Dino Cavallone simplemente se sorprendió… -"Ese tipo no le teme a la muerte"- fue su conclusión…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-"Nunca olvides que siempre te amare, Tsunayoshi"-**_

_**Una explosión dio lugar, un castaño alterado... Y rostros sorprendidos...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

***+*+*+* CON YAMAMOTO & GOKUDERA *+*+*+***

_**-¿Quien era Gokudera? - pregunto algo serio Yamamoto.**_

_**-Era...- iba a continuar.**_

_**-No me mientas ¿si? - hablo mordaz el moreno.**_

_**-Tu...- se enojaba- ¡Quien Mierda te crees para atemorizarme! - exploto.**_

_**-¿Que? -**_

_**-¡Era el Décimo, tu pedazo de idiota! -**_

_**-¡Tsuna! ¡¿Como esta?! ¡¿Donde esta?! - bombardeo de preguntas.**_

_**-Se encuentra bien, al parecer, y esta con Reborn-san me dijo que tuvo un pequeño percance pero se encuentra bien- término con un suspiro.**_

_**-Ya veo - **__**"Me alegro que hayas echo algo "Bebe" " - **__**Ma, ma, entonces vamos por el- dijo y tomo por los hombros a peli-plateado...**_

_**El cual se enfurruño pero no hizo tampoco nada para quitarlo.**_

.

.

.

.

-Gokudera…-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que algo esta mal en el cuartel-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Intente comunicarme con el capitán Irie… Pero…-

Hayato se sorprendió…

-¡E-El Décimo!-

Yamamoto no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo Gokudera.

Hasta que este señalo hacia adelante…

-¡Vamos!-

Yamamoto sonrió… un poco…

-¡Si!-

Pero al llegar tanto como Tsuna se sorprendieron…

-Hibari…-

-Hibari Kyoya… Y… Alaude-san…-

-_"¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí"- _fueron los pensamientos de ambos…

-¡Incluso Reborn-san!-

-Oigan uno de ustedes que se lleve a Tsuna…-

-S-Si… Yo lo llevare…- asintió el de ojos verdes.

Yamamoto endureció su mirada al parecer no les dirían nada… Aun… Pero el se encargaría de informarse.

-Ugh… R-Reborn…- murmuro Sawada, quien recobro inesperadamente la consciencia…

Todos escucharon su voz…

-B-Bájame, Hayato…- solicito bajito.

Ya era hora de acabar con todo esto…

-S-Si, Decimo…-

El ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso…

-H-Hibari-san… ¿Por q-que?-

-¿Por qué, "qué"?- respondió.

-Tu… Me engañaste…-

-Era necesario… Los Cavallone de algún modo se habían relacionado con los Gesso… Pero por lo visto nunca demostraron que era lo que realmente querían…- finalizo simple y sencillo.

-¿Cavallone y Gesso?...- Tsuna se veía algo… sombrío…

Su cuerpo se ponía rígido…

-Ja… jaja… ¿Solo por eso?- continuo.

-Si…- y de igual modo respondió…

Alaude solo entrecerró sus ojos… Reborn vio hacia otro lado… Ya sabía por donde iba la "vaina"… Yamamoto y Gokudera, solo se hacían una idea…

.

.

_**++++ CON GIOTTO++++**_

El rubio oji-azul, analizaba cada papel que pasaba en sus manos, ah para él era cansado… pero le molestaba el hecho de cada uno de ellos de algún modo u otro terminaba hablando de su pequeño hermano menor.

Al cual dijo que iba a proteger… Pero ahora… Era un estúpido traidor…

-¡Giotto! – grito G.

Quien presuroso abrió la puerta de su temporal oficina.

-Ahh, ¿Qué ocurre, G? Estoy ocupado- hablo mientras se tallaba ambas sienes… la cabeza le dolía a muerte.

-¡Es Tsuna! ¡Hibari Kyoya apareció de la nada! Al parecer Alaude lo iba a detener, pero de hay apareció Reborn, es todo lo que me pudieron decir-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Y eso no es todo- decía mientras rebuscaba en unos papeles- La base de Japón, la central… Fue destruida, por Byakuran Gesso, Mukuro Rokudo, y Daemon spade…-

-¿Daemon?...-

-Haremos esto, G, tomaremos el control de la base japonesa, hay que mantenerla al margen… En cuarentena…-

-Pero Giotto…-

-Nada de "pero"- suspiro- Avisa a las unidades disponibles que busquen sobrevivientes… Y que luego vuelen ese lugar…-

-¡Que! ¡Giotto, esa es una locura!-

-No, no lo es, mejor que se desaparezcan todos lo datos innecesarios… Tenemos que cambiar este lugar, para cuando Tsunayoshi… No… El Décimo Vongola ocupe su puesto…- la mirada de el oji-naranja… era demasiado seria.

Su amigo se estremeció e incluso podría decirse que se intimido brevemente… Este es un lado que muy pocos han visto de su Jefe… Ahora si que tenia la pinta de un mafioso.

-Entendido… Jefe-

-…- el joven solo miraba hacia la ventana…-_"Espero que al fin todo esto cambie…"-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-Giotto…-**_

_**-Alaude…-**_

_**-Me gustas, Alaude…-**_

_**-Yo…-**_

_**-Lo se, has de querer a mi hermano, ¿No?- exhalo – Bueno, después de todo él no es imposible de querer jaja- rio un poco forzado.**_

_**Pero se vio callado al ver que el contrario le beso demandante… Era tan húmedo y caliente…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Jojojo… Hola, muchacho…- apareció inesperadamente, Talbot…

Quien saco de su laguna de recuerdos al Capo.

-O-Oh es usted, señor, Talbot…-

-Veo que ya entendiste…-

-A-ah… Lo que usted quería decir es que quería que todo este sistema decayera…-

-Jojojo-

-Para que así, hubiera un nuevo orden… ¿No es asi?-

-Ma, ma, algo así… Solo esperemos que el joven Tsunayoshi, sepa que hacer… Aunque…-

-¿Qué cosa?- Giotto quería saber…

-Nada, nada…-

.

.

-Giotto, soy G, voy a pasar…-

-S-Si…-

-Todo fue completado como pediste, Giotto…-

-Ugh… Bien, solo queda ver a Tsuna…- tomando su característica capa…- Nos vemos, Talbot…-

-Si, suerte…-

-Bien…-

Y así los dos sujetos se fueron… Ya que el resto de la generación se encontraba fuera…

.

.

.

.

**++++ CON EL RESTO ++++ **

Tsuna ya no sabia que estaba haciendo.

Después de que lo habían dejado en el suelo… Y hablar un poco con Hibari Kyoya…

Se había enojado tanto…

Justo ahora estaba golpeando o al menos eso intentaba lograr a Hibari… Él se veía tan diferente, actuaba tan diferente del Hibari Kyoya del que se había enamorado.

Inesperadamente aun sin sus guantes, tenia llamas de la ultima voluntad en sus puños y pies, casi a la altura de sus piernas…

Hibari sonreía… Como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa…

Pero al golpear el concreto con una de sus piernas, este se levanto con una violencia… sorprendiendo a todos…

Las llamas del "Cielo" estaban demasiado densas…

El menor estaba fuera de control… Pero ellos no podían intervenir…

Tsuna no se los permitió… Además si daban un paso en falso, podrían ser despedazados en un instante.

Incluso el Arcobaleno no sabia que hacer…

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Pero que?! ¡Tsunayoshi!- apareció Giotto…

-¡Gokudera! ¡¿Por qué no le detuviste?!- grito inesperadamente… G.

-¡A mi no me grites! ¡El Décimo así lo pidió!-

-¿Q-Que?-

-Así es, G-san, Tsuna… No quiso que nosotros ni nadie intervinieran…-

-Pero…-

-G…-

-¿Eh? ¿Primo?...-

-Yo lo detendré… el, por ahora no es el Tsunayoshi que conocen…- afirmo serio Giotto…-

Preparándose y haciendo crecer mas su llama, a una velocidad como la del sonido, detuvo una tonfa y un puño…

Ágil y rápidamente aplico presión en puntos específicos… Tsuna jadeo y escupió un poco más de sangre…

Realmente Hibari casi le había dado una gran "paliza"… Pero el pelinegro tampoco de quedaba atrás… También estaba herido…

-G-Giotto… Oni-s…- se había desmayado…

El mencionado arropo entre sus brazos al castaño…

-_Alaude- _murmuro.

Y como tal, el dueño del nombre apareció… Delante de él… Protegiéndoles…

-Esto termina aquí…- señalo furioso un hitman…

Kyoya no había visto venir, un balazo… Hasta que lentamente volteo…

El mayor de cabellos platinos se sorprendió también…

Su rostro recibió unas gotas de cálida sangre…

Un cañón humeante… Era lo que se veía…

-_Bebe…-_

Hibari había sonreído…

-A-al fin, podre morir en paz…- dijo pero se acercaba lentamente al castaño inconsciente…- Lo siento tanto… Mí querido Tsunayoshi… Cof- un borbotón de sangre salía y manchaba la comisura de su labio…

-H-Hibari…- Yamamoto y Gokudera… Habían pronunciado.

_-Ese chico, "Hibari" se había hecho pasar por muerto solo para buscar a los sujetos, de los cuales su caso no se podía cerrar, Gesso, Rokudo, Spade… Tres capos italianos, y quizá, con ayuda de Cavallone los había logrado seguir… En diversas partes del mundo… Todo al fin y al cabo fue innecesario, pero esos tres eran un problema de Vongola… No quería que Tsunayoshi se enfrentara con esos tres cuando ocupara el respectivo lugar que le correspondía…- _hablo una voz femenina...- Lo siento… Lo tuve que averiguar….

-L-Lal mirch…-

_._

_._

El azabache fue levantado por su hermano, Alaude… Gokudera ayudaba a Irie, del cual casi se habían olvidado…

G, bajaba su arco y flecha con llamas de la ultima voluntad.

Yamamoto llamaba a las ambulancias…

Todo era silencio…

Reborn simplemente se sorprendió ligeramente ya que anteriormente tenía unas conjeturas similares a esa pero no investigo más…

Lal, atendía a Tsuna… Realmente estaba herido…

Giotto solo observaba… Nadie decía nada…

Todos hacían lo mismo… El recuerdo de ese día, era eso… Un recuerdo…

.

.

.

.

**2 meses después:**

Tsunayoshi aun se sentía mal consigo mismo… Reborn le brindo todo el apoyo que pudo…

Pero aun parecía que en su mente veía a Hibari…

Ahora, él era el nuevo Jefe de vongola SWAT. Por pedido propio y una promesa "olvidada"… El era Vongola Tsunayoshi…

Su hermano Giotto y su ex - prometido… Alaude, se encontraban en Italia… El mismo les pidió que le dejasen por un tiempo solo.

Cosa que destruyo al mayor… Pero el castaño simplemente se limito a sonreír…

-Creo que todo estará bien…- se dijo para si.

-Veo que estas mejor… Tsuna…-

-¿E-Eh?, Reborn, me asustaste…-

-Tranquilo… Recuerda que ahora eres un Jefe, debes de ser mas cuidadoso…- recordó serio.

-Ugh… Lo se, pero como decirlo… Yo lo acepte ese mismo día después de lo de Hibari…-san…-

-Tsk…-

-N-No te molestes… Por favor… Y seré el Jefe después de que… A-Ah…- se había sonrojado.

-Así es… Después de que te cases conmigo…-

Cuando ocurrió y termino el incidente… El joven había solicitado que el a partir de ese día iba a tomar el control…

.

.

**-"**_**SWAT Vongola ya no existirá más… Lo siento…-**_

_**-Comprendo… Hermano…-**_

_**Tsuna frunció su ceño inconscientemente.**_

_**-Bien, y eso pasara cuando haga nupcias con el Jefe de Rama, Reborn Arcobaleno, Giotto-san…-**_

_**Todos se sorprendieron…**_

_**-"Por lo visto Talbot tenia razón… Y yo también… Mi pequeño hermano, me Odia…"- pensó el mayor… - **_

_**-Sin más… ah…- se había desmayado de nuevo…**_

_**-L-Lo siento otra vez, Onii-san- le murmuraba el menor…**_

_**-No te preocupes, todo estará bien…- le conforto.**_

_**Gracias a Dios se había equivocado… No lo odiaba… **_

_**Cosa que lo alegro inmensamente.**_

_**Y así se estableció el nuevo orden…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ahora mañana seria su boda…

Y antes de que no se vieran… Hasta tal evento… iban a caminar juntos…

Ambos lo habían acordado, a partir de mañana no se verían, incluso por si las dudas y si su tentación era grande…

Iban a dormir en respectivas -_y algo lejanas_- habitaciones… -_por pedido y Giotto y Alaude quienes parecían como un padre-materno y un padre sobreprotector…._-

.

.

.

.

Todo acabo…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? ;A;**

**MOOOUUU NO SEAN CODAS CON LOS RV :C… **

**Y WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW ¿Qué TAL ESTUVO? Ue.e**

**EN EL PROXIMO YA SABEN "BODA, ¿LEMMON? Y QUIZA UN EPILOGO…**

**LA VERDAD HASTA AQUÍ PUDE…**

**¡LO SIENTO! **

**EN VERDAD.**

**TT3TT…**

**+W+W+W+ - GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS - +W+W+W+**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki.**

**BianchixGokudera25…**

* * *

**Hasta el prox y ahora si, ultimo cap.**

**Esperare sus opiniones… :3 (;w; )**

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**18-01-2013 / 11:23pm**


End file.
